


Eyes on Fire

by Beautyishername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: Lydia thought her world had crashed until she met a strong-willed hunter, a courageous Alpha,  and a dorky emissary. Now her life has been turned upside down in a good way, even at the face of danger. Not just for her, but them aswell. They learn from each other and grow together. And most importantly, learn how to learn. *DISCLAIMER*





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia stared at her shaking hand. It was happening again. Since she got up this morning, it wouldn’t leave her alone. She took a deep breath trying to get it to stop, getting out her car. “Come on. Come on.” She whispered, making sure no one else was watching her. She let out a breath of relief when it stopped. She was getting better at controlling it.

Her nerves were going haywire. Her breathing had increased. It could only mean one thing. Soon she felt this unpleasant feeling too hard to describe pulsate through her. She was used to it by now. It had been happening to her since she was a little girl.

She walked up the concrete steps to the entrance slowly. She gripped the rail with one hand and her books with the other. Then the feeling returned. Her grandmother called this a gift. Her mother called it a fallacy. Death was near. But who?

Footsteps broke her concentration. Looking over, she saw the lacrosse player walking towards her wearing an ironed polo.

If only it was for him. Did she really mean that? Maybe…..

“For me?” Lydia reached for the little gift box in his hand. Her birthday wasn’t until next weekend. So this was a good surprise. “You shouldn’t have.” She offered Jackson a light smile with her tart tone. The jock waited patiently beside her locker, gripping his backpack straps.

“I hope you like it.” He leaned in for a kiss, not expecting Lydia to distance herself.

Lydia held her gasp, looking inside. This had to be some sick joke. She looked to Jackson with his charming smirk that she just wanted to slap off his face. He thought this was what she wanted. “Go to hell.” She slammed the locker, throwing the “gift” at him.

“Lydia. Come on…….” He yelled behind her, picking up the box off the floor. Others in the hallway laughed.

She continued to walk, her heels clicking loudly. It wasn’t supposed to be like that. Jackson was supposed to be changing. Proving to her that he was worth the second chance. That he made a mistake. But that was their relationship. It was a book filled with his mistakes. Him yelling at her when he felt the stress and pressure of lacrosse. His parents. Making her feel as if she added to that. It was evident Jackson wasn’t going to change. Pompous. Self-entitled. Ignorant. And she hated herself for having faith in the guy who had proven several times he wasn’t worthy of her. 

“I will not do it.” She found an empty classroom. “I will not lift my skirt for a guy who says he loves me, but doesn’t show it. He never did.” She repeated the mantra loudly.

“Good for you.” Lydia blushed at the response. She thought she chose an empty classroom. Her eyes looked at the corner of the room to a gorgeous brunette rewriting her notes.

The brunette stared at the red head for a minute. This was the girl who had the sixth sense….

She grabbed her bags, walking over to her. “Nice to see you have finally broken the spell of Jackson Whittmore.”

“Umm, not to be rude sweetheart but who are you?” Lydia remembered her face in the halls, but never got close to her.

The girl took note of her great style and great shade of red lipstick. “Allison Argent. Technically still the new girl here. And still haven’t really found too many friends. Which would explain me using my last hour hiding in an abandoned classroom.” Lydia caught the shame in her voice.

High school was torture. Navigating through the social ladder. Hook ups. Break ups. It was immaturity at its best. She had begged her parents to let her do this alone. And now that she got it, she wanted to be with them. Making a difference. Not bored out of her mind with Trigonometry.

“Well then, if you’re so new. How do know about Jackson and I?” This girl was sassy and direct. The brunette bit her lip as Lydia waited. It was supposed to be a complement to the red head. This was a lesson to never say anything about someone you don’t know relationship. How many rules about being a teenager did she need to know?

“Because when I moved here, my first day, he hit on me. And me being the new girl I didn’t know. So I accepted.” She didn’t mean to cause her tears. “Here.” She gave her a tissue.

She was too blunt…

“I don’t want it.” Lydia refused, replaying the story in her head. A month ago, they had still been together. They had only been on break for about two weeks. “Break.” Was that even really a thing? His gift this morning only proved that he saw her as this play thing who would eventually give into him. That he was enjoying her misery.

“Lydia. Don’t cry.” Allison hugged the girl, who surprisingly hugged her back.

“It’s not fair. I was good to him. He was my first. And he doesn’t even…..” Her tongue grew heavy, eventually accepting Allison’s tissue.

“Just because he was your first doesn’t mean he has to be your last. I mean. Come on you’re Lydia Martin. The sassy red head that all the girls want to be here. In the bathroom, I hear them talking about your dresses, curls. How much they hate you. And how much they hate they aren’t you. Don’t let a boy take that away.” Lydia nodded. Her actions went against everything she wanted for herself. These tears weren’t because she missed Jackson, it was because she missed who she used to be.

“Just so you know. Even though he asked me out. I didn’t go on that date with him. I checked Instagram and saw pictures of you two together. He’s a jerk.”

“Yeah he is.” The two girl exchanged a small smile. “thank you.”

“No big deal.” Allison gripped her bag. “I haven’t found any guy here worth my time. It sucks. Not saying I need a relationship but….”

“I get it.” Lydia looked in her compact mirror. “Good thing I put on my waterproof mascara.” The two walked in the hallway. “I can’t believe I almost played myself again. After you came here. We broke up. Got into this argument about our futures. Jackson being Jackson, didn’t see me as someone with my own mind and goals. He pictured me being his trophy. Windup doll. And maybe freshman and sophomore year, I would be comfortable with that. Because I wasn’t comfortable in my skin. But now….”

“You’re a boss.” Allison admired.

“And you are my new best friend.” Lydia gave her a genuine smile. There was still something she couldn’t put her finger on about this girl. Maybe because she wasn’t like the mindless girls who walked the halls here…..

“Good. Because I really need one of those here.”

“Me too.” Lydia said. “My birthday is next weekend and I don’t have any real friends to share it with. People want to be like me but they don’t want to know me. Like Jackson.”

“That’s what frustrated you…..” Allison bit her lip at Jackson watching the two together. His wide eyes did not go unnoticed by Lydia.

“Yeah. For an early gift, he gives me a condom. Like it was that easy to make things better. He was so smug about it. And I. I don’t want to talk about this because it’s depressing. I’m moving forward.” She flipped her hair at the jock.

“Amen sister.”

Allison was glad she could tell her parents she had met one friend here. An unlikely nice prissy girl who walked the halls like she owned them. It was inspiring. As the bell rang, they met up at her locker. Deciding to go get a smoothie. Then, it hit Lydia. So much happened today that she forgot.

“What’s up?” Allison asked.

“I got to take Prada. My dog. To his appointment. My parents are out of town.” She huffed.

“No big deal. We can pick him up from your house. Drop him off and go get smoo…..” Allison watched Lydia grip her shaking hand. “You alright?”

“Yeah. Just my life I guess. It’s an inherited habit I got from my grandmother. We do this when we feel stressed.” She folded her lips. Like she would understand the truth.

“Well smoothies will cure that.” Allison guided her to her car. Hopefully, she could learn to trust her to tell her the truth and vice versa.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Lydia held her Scottish poodle in her lap as Allison drove. She forgot what it felt like to have a friend. To actually have a real conversation with someone. She had centered her life around Jackson for so long, it was scary to not need him anymore if that made sense. In Allison’s car, she noticed the bow and arrow and bug repellent on the back seat.

“I’m an….archer.” Lydia noticed the pause. “Usually when I tell people they look at me like I’m weird or wonder why I do it. I’m pretty good.” She followed Lydia’s directions while driving through the streets.

It sounded legitimate anyways but in a way, her and Lydia were alike because they could smell bullcrap a mile away.…..

“I can tell. So that’s what you’ve been doing to occupy your time.” Lydia laughed as Prada licked her hand. “Cool. What about your parents?” Allison stiffened. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. It’s just that you’re different from any girl here….”

“Really?” Allison parked in front of the clinic. The story of her life. She never fit in with the girls because she wasn’t prissy enough. And she never fit in with the boys because she was stronger than them. Her bloodline ensured that….

“Yeah...You’re friendly, but it’s something else.” Lydia couldn’t put it together. “But it’s good.” She smiled. She laughed at Prada’s bark. “See Prada thinks it’s good too. Want to hold him?” Allison turned off the ignition, reaching out to the dog. “See…I don’t make a lot of good choices, but I know you’re a good one.” The two got out the car as she observed the two bonding.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“Thank you Dr. McCall.” Scott got on his knees, giving the cute little girl her iguana. She hugged him, kissing her pet.

“You’re welcome, but I’m not a doctor.” The girl joined her mother, happy and oblivious. He missed those days where he was trapped in a bubble. Before he knew the real meaning behind Beacon Hills. Who would have guessed a bite had the power to make everything more complicated.

“You did well.” Deaton touched his shoulder, handing him the medical notes to review. It was a blessing to take him under his wing. He finally found someone he could trust to take over his practice when he was ready to retire.

Scott put the notes down. His eyes were locked on the retired emissary. He saw it. Smelt it. It was who Deaton was as his father figure. He wanted to carry all the weight on his shoulders and hide it behind a smile. He thought he was convincing…

“Thanks. But you know what would make me do better?” Deaton huffed with agitation, walking away to his computer. “If you could tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.” Scott followed him. Deaton ignored his “son” as he continued to type his notes. “I’m not going to stop until you tell me……” Deaton removed his hands from the keyboard.

The man looked at him. He wasn’t going away anytime soon. And he better say something before Stiles joined in.

“It’s more of a feeling. I’m pretty sure you sense it too.” Scott revealed his red eyes, nodding slowly. “It’s something I haven’t been able to shake all day. Whatever it is….”

The alpha rubbed his chin. “The animals are kind of off too. I’ve been making rounds at night since last week. Expecting to pick up on unfamiliar scents. Stiles has been listening to his police scanner, but nothing. Maybe it’s just our……” Deaton looked at him. He found out a long time ago his optimism could be annoying.

“It’s not our paranoia Scott.” Stiles came in giving them their cheeseburgers. “I mean, it can’t be.” The two looked at Stiles’ wandering eyes. He was already beginning to put clues together in his head. They could literally see the steam through his ears. “Just because there aren’t any disappearances, or dead bodies, or abrupt changes in weather proves nothing.” Deaton nodded. “What do you think Scotty?”

“I think that we don’t have anything to go on yet. But our instincts never let us down.” Stiles was grateful his brother agreed.

Rinngggggg

They jumped at the sound of the bell. Scott recognized the familiar scents. One was harmless. The other one unpredictable.

“Down here Lydia.” Deaton called as they heard her heels approach the room.

“Hey Dr. Deaton. Scott. Stiles.” They acknowledged her with a head nod. They had been in eachother’s classes since the third grade. They were surprised she was actually speaking to them. Her leaving Jackson was a good thing after all. “Prada is ready for his check-up.” She set him on the medical table. “You guys alright?” Their scowls alarmed her.

“We’re fine.” Deaton assured.

 “Allison, you can come back here.” The red head stepped out the room.

“Allison Argent.” Scott whispered for only them to hear. He held back a roar, as Stiles’ and Deaton’s eyes looked at his bald fists. They gave him a silent command to gain back control. If she was who Scott said, she wouldn’t attack him here with two druids.

The brunette walked inside, offering her hand to Deaton. She saw the Latino in the corner of her eye. The alpha had instincts as good as her own. He was studying her right now. As for Stiles, he could see through her smile.

“You got a strong grip there.” Deaton took note of this. So did the boys. Lydia folded her lips, feeling the tension in the room.

“I’m just gonna take this call from my mom.” Scott pulled his eyes from Allison’s. Exiting quickly. Allison watched him carefully, gripping her jacket. Lydia felt like there was this big secret that everyone was in on except for her. She hated it. Too many people kept secrets from her…

“Let’s have a look at Prada.” Deaton diffused the tension, petting the poodle.

“Lydia you want a drink…….” Stiles asked.

“Well Allison and I are going to go get…” She turned around noticing Allison wasn’t with her. “Yeah sure.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Scott knew what she was the moment she stepped foot in the classroom. Her eyes found his then as they did just now. It made him constantly keep his guard up, making sure to never be alone. He didn’t want to kill. He didn’t want to be that kind of alpha. Derek had warned him about their kind though. His eyes turned red as he felt her presence behind him. His claws appeared turning around. She didn’t flinch. Just smirked.

“Put the claws away. We both know you aren’t going to use them.” Her arrogance made him angrier to her liking. He was sure she had hidden weapons on her. This girl was used to killing.

On the outside, she was beautiful. No. gorgeous. But to his kind and other forms of the supernatural, she was their worst nightmare. He could sense it.

She had cased him since the first day she “met” him. He was quiet. Sweet. Goofy. Out of all the werewolves and monsters she’d kill, he was different. And it threw her off. He was an average teenager. Sports. School. Part-time jobs. Unlike her family going from city to city after hearing rumors of different occurrences. In this case an alpha whose powers couldn’t be taken.

“If you try to kill me I will.” He spoke the truth as his fangs flashed in the moonlight. “What is it that you want?”

She was not expecting a “true alpha” to look like this. Even in his beastly form, he seemed gentle. But she would never underestimate a werewolf.

“Why I’m here is none of your concern.”

“It’s my concern when you’re talking to the protector of this town.” Allison listened to his heartbeat. Stared in his eyes. Trying to find what she was searching for. A werewolf protecting others was new to her. But she heard the truth in his voice.

“Protector?” She refused to let down her guard.

“Yeah. Hunters aren’t the only ones.” He informed. Both stared at eachother, entrapped by the silence. After moments, it was obvious the two weren’t going to attack. “And why do I have the feeling you want to kill anyone who isn’t human here?”

“You’re right about one thing. I’m good at killing. So good that different stories have led me to this place. I’ve heard about how weird stuff happens here and then it stops. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know that someone is here protecting this town.”

“So you’re just here on a vacation…….” He wasn’t fully convinced.

“No I came to see if the stories were true about you. Then, I was planning to kill you.” Her words were effortless. “But you aren’t what I expected. And I cherish innocent lives.”

“Good to know. Now you can leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere….”

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Ring

Ring

Lydia hit ignore on her cell phone. Not this time. Most likely he was wondering when her and Allison became friends. Looking at his picture, she frowned, erasing his number and all the pictures she could find. Too bad it couldn’t erase him fully. She gave a smile to Deaton and Prada as her hand began to shake again. She folded her lips at Stiles’ eyes on her.

“Are you cold?” He took off his hoodie, giving it to her. She stared at it, eventually putting it on. It smelled of light axe and the outdoors. It was soft. Comforting. She gave him a light smile, putting her phone up. “I tell them all the time they keep it too cold in here.” He blushed at her green eyes on him.

For some reason, this strawberry blond was very curious of him. As he was of her for a long time. Perhaps she could sense something inside of him as he did her. “Did I do something wrong?”

“You mean besides tripping over your shoe laces on your way to the fridge…..”

“You would use my clumsiness against me.” The two laughed.

“But. No. you didn’t. It’s just that today has been very weird for me. I officially broke up with my boyfriend. Became friends with one of the girls he intended to cheat on me with. And to top it off. The sarcastic wiseass was just nice to…………….”

Lydia watched Prada bite Deaton. “Prada.” She scolded her pet. This wasn’t like him. She tried to calm him down by rubbing his belly but his barking grew louder.

“Oww…..” Deaton stared at Prada, waving his finger in the air as the blood leaked through his plastic glove.

Stiles licked his lips, running his fingers through his messy hair. Animals were the first to sense the unnatural occurrences.

“O my God. I’m so sorry. He doesn’t usually do this. I don’t know…..” Her hand began to shake as she gripped the medical table. Stiles looked very carefully at her. She wasn’t cold. It was like her body was telling her something. like his. Staring at Deaton, he returned the same look.

 ** _Is she what I think she is?_** Stiles asked.

**_Yeah_ **

“So I’m not the only one who has a rushing feeling. Like….” Stiles began.

“Like something is coming.” Lydia finished. She looked at the two with fearful eyes.

“Bring Allison and Scott in here. Something is coming for us. Stiles do how I taught you…” Deaton commanded. He would protect them all. His hard expression shook Lydia that she couldn’t ask the questions she wanted. Then it clicked, they were something too. Like her.

Allison and Scott kept searching each other’s eyes, jumping at Stiles and Lydia calling their names. From their faces, they rushed inside.

“Lydia do you still have that rushing feeling?” Stiles asked as she concentrated. Allison stared at her hard, waiting.

“It’s getting quicker.” She informed as Scott’s red eyes and claws appeared. “What in the hell?” Lydia’s voice tapered off. Staring at Allison, she wasn’t shocked. Her eyes were hard like a soldier’s. Reaching in her jacket, she pulled out a knife.

“Allison…..what?”

“We’ll explain later.” Allison spoke. “White flag?” She looked at Scott. The goofey kid who now had hair on his face and deadly claws was now serious. He nodded as they rushed towards the back room to get to Deaton.

“Stiles…..what’s going…..” She should know now not to ask questions. Because it wouldn’t make sense. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her.

She watched his amber eyes turned silver. This beautiful silver she was sure would glow in the dark. She listened carefully at his low chants of latin. She jumped at the sound of a spark igniting.

“What did you just do?”

“Protected us.” He looked through the window to see the complete mountain ash circle. “Do you have that rushing feeling when someone is about to die?” She nodded.  

“It’s Deaton.” She panicked.

“Guys.” The two ran at Allison and Scott’s voice. “He’s gone.” They stared at the open window.

“They were quick whoever did it. This isn’t their first time doing this.” Allison assessed. The two boys were too emotional to think clearly. And Lydia was ignorant to the situation to understand it.

Scott gained his composure as Stiles began to panic. His hands shook, pacing the floor. His thoughts were racing as the room began to shake. Allison made note that Stiles was a powerful druid.

The others held onto each other, as papers began to fly through the room and medical tables lifted in the air.

“Stiles. Name the three things you cannot hide.” Scott moved to him. “Say it…..” He broke through.

“The sun. the moon. And the truth.” He repeated the mantra slowly until he began to settle.

Soon the tables fell gently on the floor and the papers landed in their rightful place. They stood up slowly as Scott hugged his friend.

“We’re going to get him back.” Scott assured.

“But we have got to hurry. We can’t let our emotions get the best of us. And we don’t have that much time. If we don’t get to him……” She paused. “We just have too. Right now I’m standing beside an alpha, druid and banshee.”

“Who the hell are you?” Lydia snapped. “And how do you know all of this? I should have known you were up to something.” how could the genus be so stupid. The more she thought about it, the more it angered her.

“I’m a hunter alright. And yes I did do my research on the supernatural in this town. But you being my friend wasn’t fake. I was actually after Scott.”

“Well that’s comforting.” Stiles offered. “How do we know you aren’t behind this? This could be some setup. Deaton is a powerful emissary. A rare one who possesses all the gifts. Telekinesis, telepathy, sound manipulation, rituals, healing and shape shifting. What if you were hired by someone?” He was a master of creating conspiracy theories.

“I’m not after Deaton. I was honest about why I was here.” Allison stood her ground. Lydia held her hands over her ears. Their arguing was not allowing her to think clearly.

“And how do we know that when we find Deaton, you won’t try to kill Scott again.” Stiles challenged.

Scott looked at both of them, hating to have to pick a side. This wasn’t the time to argue.

“Because he’s the reason why this town hasn’t burned down in flames yet. It needs him.” Allison spat.

 **“Shuttttt uppppppppp.”** Lydia screamed as they fell to the ground. She took a deep breath staring down at them. Did she just do that? She was shocked by herself. Stiles looked up at her, with a smirk on his face.

“Lydia’s right. We can have a serious conversation about this later. Right now we got to get him back.” They all agreed.

“Who could have wanted to take him?” Allison asked. Scott and Stiles didn’t know. He had crossed paths with so many. The list couldn’t be condensed. “It had to be someone who was able to get through the mountain ash.” Allison said. All of these words were foreign to Lydia. Mountain ash? Emissary? Werewolves? She a lot of reading to do…

“That only means it was a human who took him.” Stiles deducted.

“And I got a scent.” Scott informed, hearing a car drive off. “We can follow it…..”

“Wait. How do we know what we’re following? We are going in there blindsided. Shouldn’t we call the police? Stiles. You’re dad.” The three of them looked at eachother, then her. Silence erupted.

“I have to keep my dad safe. I only have one parent left. My mother….” Scott gripped his shoulder.

“Lydia. Police can’t help us with this anyway.” Allison instructed. “Follow me.”

They had no other option but to obey. Allison opened her trunk as their eyes widened. She had an array of sniper riffles, grenades, daggers and arrows.

“Do you even have a license to carry these?” Stiles asked. He looked to Scott and Lydia whose expressions matched his own.

“Does it matter?” She chose the riffle. “So who’s going to drive while I shoot?”

“Shoot?” Lydia repeated.

“The tires.” Allison pointed at the fresh tire marks on the concrete. I got a good aim, but I need all of your abilities too.” They nodded. Stupefied by this all. “This is what my family and do. And I promise to explain it all once we get Deaton back.” She pleaded with Lydia to drop her grudge. She reluctantly did. “Why is this so shocking?”

“Umm. Probably because we’ve never had to use guns to protect this town. You’re like a freakin CIA agent.” Stiles retorted. “Scott what do we do?”

“We find Deaton. Follow his scent. I still can hear the car, they aren’t that far ahead. But Lydia we need you.” She nodded.

“Do you guys have something of his? I have to touch it in order to keep a connection to his life force. Something of value.” Scott quickly raced in the clinic. She didn’t even blink before he returned with his lab coat.

“It was a present from his sister. The day he graduated med school.”

Allison threw Scott her keys as they got in the car. Scott drove off, following Deaton’s scent. Allison opened the sun roof, as she assembled the sniper. Lydia held the coat, smelling it. Praying it would trigger anything.

“Did you get anything?” Stiles asked.

“He’s not dead. But not alive either"


	2. Chapter 2

She waited patiently there as the ginger and brunette teens left the veterinarian alone. Opening the window, she moved with a swiftness. Her arm was around his neck, suffocating him, rendering him from struggling. Disarming him so that he wouldn’t use his powers. She didn’t have time to make mistakes or end up being thrown across the room.

Soon, his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell limp in her arms.

She plunged the needle in his neck, pressing down as the liquid went through his veins. He would wake up by the time they got to their destination.

She moved quickly as she heard them enter the clinic.

Placing him over her shoulder, she skillfully went through the window. Searching his pockets, she found his keys.

She placed him in the backseat, removing her mask throwing it on the car floor, driving off.

“Hey I got him.” She left a voice message, throwing the burner phone on the road. She was driving 80 miles per hour to say the least. As she looked in the rear view mirror, she saw a car catching up to her.

“Crap.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Scott kept his eyes on the road catching up to Deaton’s car. His mind was thinking of how to punish whoever did this to his father. In the office, he smelt wolfsbane. His mind was conjuring up ways the culprit tortured him. He was too slow. If he were quicker…..

“Stop beating yourself up.” Stiles read his mind. “It wasn’t your fault.” Scott looked at him in the rear view mirror. Then his eyes went to Lydia.

The banshee who was literally instantly thrown into battle with them. She didn’t hesitate to help them. She was clinging on to Deaton’s lab coat. Her eyes closed as she felt this pain through her veins. She hissed, clenching her arms.

Stiles rubbed her shoulder. “Did you see something……”

“He’s in a lot of pain. Stiff. Like he can’t move. He’s paralyzed.” She caught his amber eyes.

“Wolfsbane.” Scott and Allison said in sync.

“Wolfsbane?”

“It’s a poison that can harm both humans and the supernatural alike. It can cause hallucinations, paralysis, and you name anything else that’s bad.” Stiles informed.

Scott saw the kidnapper through the back windshield. A black female. He was searching his memories to see if he had met her before. He hadn’t.

“It’s a girl…..”

Allison stuck her head through the sunroof as Lydia gave her the rifle. This was what she was born to do. Protect others who could not protect themselves. Her parents would be proud of her.

“Be careful.” Lydia said. Allison took her time. Aiming at the wheel, she shot.

Scott braced her by gripping her around her waist. Never in a million years did she see herself working with an alpha to save someone’s life. She held her breath at his touch, eventually relaxing into it.

“Got it.” Allison yelled as she shot the back right tire.

Watching the car skid off the road in an unpredictable pattern. It would either hit a tree or ditch.

“Stiles……” Scott commanded.

“On it.”  Stiles concentrated as the skidding car was entrapped in a clear bubble. His hands outstretched as he used his mental ability to move the car back on the road. If he hadn’t, Deaton and the girl would be dead. He did his best to catch his breath.

“You alright?” Lydia rubbed his back. He nodded.

Scott cut off the ignition, racing to the car with Allison, Lydia, and Stiles at his side. Lydia gasped at the girl in the driver’s seat. She was gorgeous and would be the last person you’d think of to ever do this. Her head and nose were bloody, laying on the steering wheel. “She’s not dead. Neither is Deaton.”

“Good.” Scott opened the car door, pulling her out. Allison and Lydia opened the back door to Deaton, walking him back to Allison’s car.

The girl’s incoherent moans angered him more. “Who are you?” Scott’s red eyes demanded. “And what do you want with Deaton? Answer me….” The girl opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was coming back into focus. She coughed as the alpha tightened his grip on her arms.

“Go help Deaton.” Scott commanded Stiles.

“I’m only going to ask this again.” He focused his attention on the girl. “Who are you? What do you want with Deaton?” His voice dripped with venom, dropping the girl on the ground. She was too weak to move or run.

She gripped the pebbles from the gravel, trying to pick herself up. The alpha kept his questionable eyes on her. Her coughs grew louder as she felt something come up through her throat.

“What in the hell?”

Scott stepped back holding his breath as she threw up on the pavement. He held his stomach and composure until he recognized the large chunks in it. “Mistletoe.” The girl’s eyes rolled back in her head, falling on the ground. His instincts were eating at him. He crouched down to the ground, lifting up her hair to inspect the nape of her neck. “Claw marks.”

They raced back to clinic with the incoherent Deaton. Lydia held his hand, wishing there was more she could do. They all did. She looked to Stiles who was still punishing himself for not being able to heal him. Deaton’s body had so much poison, he didn’t have the experience to cure that much amount.

“There’s only one solution left.” Stiles thought aloud.

“Do you think you can make it?” Scott watched Stiles run his hands through his hair.

“Breathe. Slowly.” Lydia remained calm. “We aren’t going to be any help if we end up dead.” She was right.

“He didn’t tell me all the ingredients. But I found out myself….”

“Ingredients of what?” Lydia hoped her questions weren’t getting on their nerves. As soon as this was all over, she was going to read every book she could about the supernatural.

“The nine herbs charm. Luckily, I know them too.” Allison informed as they took a breath.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Scott and Lydia watched Stiles and Allison create the olden mixture. She folded her lips, looking at Scott. Both must have been thinking the same thing.

“How much time do you think we bought until someone else comes and tries to take him again?” Lydia placed a pillow underneath his head as he laid flat on the medical table. His eyes were open, but he could not speak or feel.

“Everything is going to be ok.” Scott assured him. It was at that moment he knew they weren’t invincible. He was standing over the man who helped him grow into the alpha. The man he was. He held Deaton’s hand, taking away some of his pain.

“It’s done.” Stiles alerted as they brought the mixture to him. Scott sat him up, helping him take it.

Lydia held Allison’s and Stiles’ hand, waiting for a reaction. Soon the man coughed, feeling his body begin to work. He took a deep breath, embracing Scott in his arms, giving them all a grateful smile.

“Welcome back….” Stiles hugged him. Allison gave Scott a light grin. She promised they would get him back and they did.

“Oh crap….” Allison remembered. “The girl is still in the trunk. I’ll go get her.”

“I’m coming with you.” Scott let her walk through the door first.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Lydia felt her adrenaline slow down.

“I’m not one hundred, but this will do? Are you alright? What just happened. It’s a lot for one to take in. but now it’s just Scott, Stiles and I who work together to keep this town safe. To give everyone a normal life. I’m pretty sure you want to know everything you can about this…..” She nodded.

She noticed how he said the word “now” and the sadness in Stiles’ eyes.

Deaton lifted his finger to the bookcase, begging for the book. Lydia gasped as it came mid air to her. “You’ll get used to it. Read this. With your IQ, I’m sure it won’t take you long.” Lydia bit her lip, finding herself excited.

It was an odd feeling. Like this was her purpose. Like she was supposed to meet these people and help others. She got this thrill from it.

Scott walked in with the girl over his shoulder. Her hands were tied and her mouth was covered with a bandana. He placed her on the medical table as Allison pulled handcuffs from her pocket. “Do you guys recognize her?” Allison secured the handcuffs on each wrist and table leg.

“No.” Deaton thought hard. “But judging from her claw marks she was manipulated and tortured to do so.”

“So who would want to do this to another person and to you?” Allison asked. “The girl had nothing on her. Not even a hotel address.”

“You name it.” Deaton frowned at their tired faces. What a way to spend a school night.

“And what if they try to take you again? The mountain ash only keeps away the supernatural. How can we defend you against humans?”

“Let me worry about that. Right now you guys have got to get some sleep.” Scott and Stiles noticed his unsettling demeanor.

“Hell no.” Allison said. “We aren’t leaving you alone.” Scott admired her loyalty and determination.

“I won’t be alone. My sister is on her way. Go home get some sleep. That is an order.” They huffed in frustration. Scott could smell the lie on him. But after what he just experienced, he would let it go until tomorrow.

Allison ran her hands through her hair as they waited for her speak in the parking lot. She did promise an explanation, and after what they just experienced, she owed it to them. But how was she going to explain it? Just open your mouth. She was amongst, a girl who could predict death. A boy who could move objects with his mind. And an Alpha with the sweetest eyes.

“I’m from a generation of hunters. We go to where we are needed. Right now, I’m here while my parents are on their own as well. I had been begging them to let me go on solo missions and they thought this would be the perfect place to do so since it’s my first time without them and the town is so small.” Their eyes held more questions. “If you’re thinking I’m, going to kill you. I won’t. But it’s in my job description to know what I’m getting myself into. I made note of all the supernatural in town. That’s how I knew what you guys were.”

Scott took in her words. He could use someone like her to help keep this town safe. “So how long are you staying?”

“Until I’m not needed anymore.” Lydia frowned at this girl’s life. Yes, she was saving people but at the expense of her own life. She hadn’t made steady friendships with others nor did she know what it felt like to depend on someone. Like her. “I’m impressed at how you guys have protected Beacon Hills without any artillery……”

“There were others.” Stiles sadden as Scott gripped his shoulder. “And just because we didn’t use them, doesn’t mean that we didn’t need it.” Stiles had to admit it. “God knows we need as many resources as possible. Who knows the real threat behind Deaton’s kidnapping.” He licked his lips.

“Well I want to help you guys.” Allison gave a light smile. “That is if you want it.” Her sudden guilt towards the alpha went away as he returned her smile.

“Me too.” Lydia said. “It felt good being with guys. Like I’m meant for this. We were able to prevent a death. I want that to keep happening. Please tell me I’m not being presumptuous.”

“You’re not.” Scott said.

Lydia forced Allison to sleep at her house tonight. Not because she was scared, but because she still had so many questions to ask of the hunter. Apparently, hunters had developed some of the same traits as werewolves, superhuman speed, strength. Enhanced sight and smell. Darwins’s Theory of Evolution by Natural Selection. And she was a descendent of the legendary hunter, Marie-Jeanne Valet.

Allison laid on the other side of her bed sleep, with Prada at their feet. Meanwhile, she was reading Deaton’s book. From herbs to creatures, she couldn’t put it down. Kanimas, Kitsunes, Chimeras, Garudas, Werecoyotes, Werejaguars. How could she have been so blind for so long? She wasn’t the only person in this town with abilities and there were reasons for the unnatural occurrences.

Towns people disappearing. People forgetting who they were. Claw marks found in tree trunks. Loud howls at the moon.…..

It was all coming together.

TWTWTWTW

Scott put his phone in his pocket, letting out a yarn. “Ya know that’s contagious.” Stiles offered his wit, maneuvering the egg carton in his locker. Scott raised his eyebrows. “Just in case Coach or someone else gets on my nerves today.” He shut his locker. “Did you check up on Deaton too?”

“Yeah. The girls are good too.” It was Stiles’ turn to raise his eyebrows. “What’s the big deal, we all exchanged numbers last night?”

“Nothing’s a big deal.” Stiles backed up, chuckling under his breath.

“What?” Scott stopped in the middle of the hallway. Stiles didn’t have to read his mind to see his attraction for the hunter. That didn’t take time at all.

“Nothing. We need to head to class. Our education is very important Scott.”

“Whatever. After school. We head to the clinic. See what it is that Deaton knows. I’ll send a group text.”

“Aye, aye captain.” Stiles entered the classroom, noticing Lydia sitting on the first row. Her notes were opened with a pen in her hand. Ready to introduce as many math theorems as she could to the teacher. He moved to the back of the classroom. He didn’t want to be called on especially when he didn’t do the homework last night.

Lydia turned around looking at him. So apparently they weren’t friends. Then she remembered how socially awkward the druid was. He spoke in a language only Scott understood. Was it odd that she was expecting him to check up on her this morning like Scott? Why would he if she didn’t check up on him….

“So are you still mad?” Jackson sat beside her. She held her eyes straight at the board. “If I knew you would have been so angry, I wouldn’t have done it.” Yes he would have. It was in his nature to mock others. “I’m also sorry about Allison. I was just being stupid. I’m done taking you for granted.” His words were overused to her.

Stiles kept his eyes on the two, shaking his head. Why couldn’t Lydia see Jackson was dead weight? Why couldn’t she see how amazingly beautiful and smart she was? Why did he know deep down she would eventually give in to him again?

Lydia rolled her eyes, grabbing her things, moving to the back. Jackson would eventually get the message. There was a seat in front of Stiles available. He looked up as if she was sitting in the wrong spot.

“Is this seat taken?” Stiles shrugged.

“It’s a free country.” Jackson’s eyes were on them. Last night she was nice. Actually treating him like a human. She showed concern. But now what if she had transformed back to the coldhearted queen b? His mother taught him at a young age to never use his powers for personal gain. It had dire consequences. So he wouldn’t read her mind.

Jackson smirked, turning his head forward. Nice try Lydia.

“Did I offend you or something?” Lydia tried to catch his eyes. The beautiful whiskey color was something she had never noticed before.

“No.” He opened his notebook, pulling out his highlighters. Red. Green. Yellow.

“So why are so aloof towards me?”

“Aloof. Good word.” His wit pissed her off. She literally wanted to scream his head off. This wasn’t the same compassionate guy last night. The one who offered her his hoodie.

“What’s your deal?” Her eyes demanded. “I thought we were friends. At least associates.”

He sat up slowly, keeping his voice down.

“I just can’t decide who you are Lydia.” His honesty shook her. “And I don’t think you know who you are either. I mean is this the girl from last night? Is that Lydia here to stay or am I talking to the arrogant girl trying to use me to get to get back at her ex. And if it’s the latter, I would say you’re desperate because there’s no way in hell Jackson would ever be jealous of me.”

“This is the girl who is trying to change but no one is giving me a chance because they are making so many assumptions about me. I just want a start over.” Stiles nodded. “And I wouldn’t do that to you or Scott. I have too much respect for you guys.”

“That’s good to know. I’m sorry for thinking otherwise.” He gave her a lopsided grin. “And just so you. If you’re my friend you should get a fair warning. Sometimes I can get jerky as a defense mechanism. Ever since…..”

“Your mom died.” Lydia placed her hand over his. Eventually, he gripped it. Taking in her soft touch. She gave him a delicate smile. It was nice to see his face relaxed. His moles did not mar his beauty all. Woah. When did this happen?

“Yeah….” She huffed.

“Well then you should get a fair warning about me. I have my moments where I can be quite….”

“Sassy. I know.” She blushed at their hands together.

As the bell rang to start class, she turned around, ignoring Jackson’s eyes on them.

TWTWTWTW

Allison stood on the roof, observing her surroundings. With her parents it was simple to follow their orders. To not have to think and decide between right and wrong. It was something she thought she could do by herself. And now, she wasn’t so sure. Not after last night. Not after being around Scott McCall.

He wasn’t guided by bloodlust and power. He was guided by his pure heart. She wanted to know if there were more alphas like this. Biting her lip, she admired the beautiful sky. Today was calm.

“Already trying to skip.” She turned around, smiling at the Alpha. She showed him her bathroom pass.

“I just had to take a break. A lot is on my mind…” She stood still as he stood beside her.

“Yeah. Mines too.” He wasn’t one to lie to himself. He was starting to find more ways to admire the hunter. She was level-headed and strong. She was so mature that she didn’t even notice the boys stare at her.

“Has the girl woken up yet?”

“No. And even if she does, who’s to say she is gonna tell us who did it to her? She’s most likely afraid to lose her life.”

“And who’s to say whoever put her up to this is sending someone after her plus Deaton too. I know I make my job seem simple but it’s not. Losing an innocent never gets easier. Wondering about their families and how they are going to move on. My parents are pros at it though. If you can believe it, I’m the emotional one. What does Stiles think?”

“The same as you.”

“Of course. You got a clever future emissary.” The two smirked. “Lydia already finished that book last night and wants to read more. She wants to strengthen her powers so she can help us.” She took a deep breath.

“How about this. After school, we focus on that. Right now. You focus on being a teenager and eating crappy lunch with us.” The two laughed.

“It would be nice to have someone to share lunch with. But I have to be honest. I’m not used to having friends. I mean parents are different than friends. You choose them. I’m not used to having simple choices.”

“Well it’s simple. Think of them and they will think of you.” The two blushed as he opened the door. “Like how you better get back to class or else you will get detention. We don’t need our hunter to break anymore rules.”

“The ones that aren’t the law at least.” She flashed him a bright smile. “I’m glad I’m on my own but I miss them. And phone calls aren’t good enough. Even Facetime. Their on the other side of the globe.”

“Well you’re in good hands. I’m gonna keep you safe…we’re gonna keep you safe. Until you’re ready to leave….” Usually she would have been offended by his innocent words. She didn’t need anyone to take care of her. But the look in his eyes. No one ever stared at her like that.

His eyes were this deep brown that gave her comfort. It reminded her of her father.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

“Jackson, eyes forward.” The class laughed at the teacher scolding him. The more he thought about it, the more it gnawed at him. When did Lydia and Stiles become close? When did she start looking at him like _that_. This was what she wanted. Him to be jealous. Jackson Whittmore didn’t get jealous of other guys.

As the bell rang, the banshee and emissary walked out the classroom towards the library. Lydia gripped her books, trapped in her thoughts. Looking at Stiles, he was too. “So what else are you thinking about besides Allison’s theory?” Jackson was not far behind.

“That whoever is orchestrating is only toying with us for now. You?” She gave him her infamous lip fold. He still believed Deaton knew who it was. But he didn’t want to say it, because it could be his paranoia working in overdrive.

“What if it is an emissary who did this…is doing this…I mean… the….” She was a quick learner, but how could you not be when your IQ was 170.

“Mistletoe.” Stiles completed. “That thought crossed my mind too. I was up last night reading my mother’s old journals and bestiaries. Seeing who they could have been in contact with. The emissaries I believed are dead.”

O hell no. Jackson wasn’t going to let her embarrass him like this. Not with the boy who ends up on the side of the road fixing his rusted jeep every other day. Who wears the ugliest flannel with a name no one could pronounce.

“I can help you. Pretty sure by now, you know I love to read.” She shrugged. “Better than being trapped by my thoughts……” She felt a strong grip pull her back. “Asshole….” Lydia broke free of his grip.

The loud noises from all the lockers on the hallway opening caught Jackson’s attention as he felt an invisible force knock him down. The different teens stood still as the lights went off. Students were looking at eachother, trying to figure out what happened. Lydia gave Stiles a quick look, making him unclench his fists. Soon the lights flickered on. She could handle this herself.

“You don’t touch me like that EVER!” Lydia stared Jackson in his eyes. He was stunned by her hard eyes. He didn’t know this side to her existed. He slowly picked himself off the ground.

“Well then I suggest you don’t try to make me jealous with…..”

“Who I hang out with is none of your business. Considering you had no problem hanging out with other girls when we were together. You self-absorbed prick. I’m not your property. And if you didn’t notice. We are over.” Stiles admired her. Fierce eyes, long strawberry hair. Gorgeous. Breathtaking.

She walked off pulling Stiles with her as Scott and Allison appeared through the crowd. Allison linked her arm through hers, giving her a proud grin. She returned it. She could be strong after all.

Scott shook his head at Jackson.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Deaton walked over to the girl, frowning at the claw marks on her neck. He placed his hand over the handcuffs.

“What are you doing Alan?” Thank God, she walked in the room when she did. “you don’t know what this girl is capable of. Keep her restrained until the sedative wears off.” She challenged him with her hard eyes.

“Mare. She’s a pawn.” That was their relationship, he was the optimist and she was the pessimist.

“I know that. But this girl apparently has a great deal of strength. She was able to catch you off guard. That speaks for itself.” She folded her arms. “I should have stayed with you last night until you closed. I told you that you’re not…..” Deaton walked off. At times she was more of a mother than sister. “Where are you going?”

“Don’t you think I know? Don’t you think I blame myself for letting this happen to me?” She dropped her guard, hugging her brother, kissing his cheek.

“I know you do. I just. Dread Doctors. Ghost Riders. Kanimas. Alpha Packs. Darachs.  We’ve been through too much. You’re not just my brother, but my best friend. After I lost…I lost everything. It just made me realize what I have left. It’s times like these where I wish I was as powerful as you…..” Deaton rubbed her cheek. She should give herself more credit…..

This was the woman who taught Stiles and Claudia everything. The woman who didn’t like to show it, but she had so much love in her heart. He saddened at the thought of their dear friend. All of their friends they had lost in their battles. She wiped the tears from her eyes. “There aren’t many of us left.”

Memories crossed their minds of that day. Standing there with Stiles’ and Stilinski caused them both to sniffle. Touching Claudia’s tombstone. Her holding Stilinski in her arms to keep from falling. Deaton giving them both words of comfort.

It wasn’t just the telepathy. Marin knew her brother. And there was something he wasn’t volunteering. His eyes fell back on the sleeping girl.

“Alan…..” He took a deep breath. “What is it? Show me.” He walked towards the girl, pulling up her shirt.

Marin kept her strong composure but tears found some way to escape.  She traced the brand. “Why didn’t you show me this before hand?”

“You know why.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

“Stiles. No one even suspects it was you. They think it’s a lacrosse prank.” Scott wasn’t making it better. He chewed on his pencil as his eyes followed Lydia walking with Allison through the book aisles. Scott smirked at his fascination for the banshee.

“It was pretty cool to see her stand up for herself. It was long overdue.” He thought of Lydia’s words last night. He felt it too. Like it was supposed to be the four of them in this together.

“Yeah it was.” He averted his eyes from her gorgeous legs. He had to get out of here.

“So you’re gonna act like you aren’t happy now.”

Her and Jackson were over. And she was ready to move on. That didn’t mean with anyone else. Especially him. The dork with a colored system to help organize his thoughts.

“I’m happy for her. But not myself. I lost control of my powers, thus, almost exposing me and subsequently you. I can’t do that. I can’t use my emotions and my ADHD  or anxiety as an excuse. How is it that you can find the good in everything?” Scott’s smile grew bigger. He threw a paper ball at him.

“First, if a guy would have grabbed Allison like that I would have done worse. I don’t blame you for that. Jackson deserved more than a push on the floor. So forgive yourself. Lydia does. If anything she was more worried about you than him.” The boys got up from the table. “you’ve been obsessed with her since the 3rd grade. The way you stare at her from far away. Even when she was with Jackson….”

Beep

Beep

“We were like what eight?” He felt himself blush. “I grew up. No Lydia on my radar. Besides. We have other things to think about.” He watched Scott flirt with Allison across the room. The two were basically having eye sex. “Scott…” He waved his hands over his face.

“You actually expect me to believe that.” Scott cocked his head to the side. “There is nothing wrong with liking someone. With wanting to try.”

“See how that worked out with my dad.” He stared at his phone. “it’s Deaton. I’ll just head there.” Stiles grabbed his books leaving the library. Scott followed him as Stiles turned around. “Please don’t that.”

“Do what? Be your brother? You need me.”

“No. I just need to clear my head on my way there. Please. Trust me. I’m not going to do something impulsive.” Scott let him go.

He had to get away. If he hadn’t, who’s to say what would have happened to the library. He should have hurt Jackson for what he did to Lydia. It made him angrier the more he thought of her pain.

Lydia watched him leave. Instantly wanting to run after him. In the background, she could hear Allison give her praises for standing up for herself. A smile appeared, she didn’t know she had it in her to do that. But there were still other matters at hand.

“Read this one.” Allison gave the book to her. “ancient herbs, druid rituals. It can definitely help. I wish I had your photographic memory.” Scott walked over to them.

“He’s gonna meet us there.” Lydia didn’t like the tone in his voice. She would get to the bottom of it when she got to the clinic.

Lydia opened the pages, flipping through them slowly. She turned her head slowly.

_Help me._

Scott and Allison observed her carefully. Her wide eyes were wandering.

_Help me._

“Lyds?” Allison bit her lip.

“Shhhh.” The red head whispered. “Tell me you guys can hear that.” They shook their heads. She closed her eyes, replaying the words in her head.

“Lydia what do you hear?” Scott asked.

“It was a light whisper. A man’s voice. But not Deaton’s.”

TWTWTWTWTWTW

He smelled the blood on his hands. The girl’s blood. His claws dug into the hard concrete under him. His breaths grew heavier. His red eyes watered as his roar echoed. It dripped of venom as a presence stood before him. Looking up, a cloaked figure stood before him.

“The more you fight it, the more it hurts.” He could not see her face, but he saw the smirk on her face. Heard her condescending tone as she toyed with him.

She approached him slowly, watching him struggle. “Men can be so fickle.” He shook uncontrollably.   “I can make it hurt worse if you try to fight it again.” Blood oozed from his nose. “Let’s try again.” She placed her hand on his forehead, sending him healing energy.

“You are going to go after them.” She repeated the words in latin. Behind her another alpha appeared, touching it’s shoulder. Her red eyes admired it’s power. “His mind is beginning to break.” The cloaked figure informed as the alpha helped her up.

“No it’s not….” The werewolf attacked with a swiftness, landing on the other alpha. His hands around her neck. If he couldn’t kill it. He would kill the next best thing. His claws pierced her skin. His fangs attempting to pierce it as he felt a heavy force knock him back.

“You are going to pay for that………………….” The two stood before him. The alpha’s claws ripped through his face. His blood stained the floor as he growled in pain.

“Are you alright?” It observed her wounds, rubbing her neck tenderly.

“It will heal. I could have easily killed him.”

“I know but we still need him. He will give in. just be patient. We will finally get what we both want…”` The alpha attempted to kiss her as she pulled back. Deaton and Marin were going to pay for destroying her love. Their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison kept her hands on the wheel. Scott was ahead of them on his motorcycle. She wondered what it would be like to ride with him. Wrap her arms around him, hold onto him. She rubbed her temples, stopping at the light.

She wondered what her parents would say to her if they knew she was technically part of a pack. Even if he was a good alpha. A great alpha who put everyone before himself. She felt pressure in the pit of her stomach from the guilt. It didn’t matter if she didn’t fully know him before. She was planning on killing someone so genuine without thought. She bit her lip, watching Lydia in her peripheral.

“I read that packs can easily read the other. Know what the other needs without being told. It’s like they’re the same body. And even though we are an unconventional pack, it applies to us as well.” This girl had a gift with words.

“How smart are you to digest all this information in a day?” She was such a badass in her own way. Allison couldn’t help but admire her.

“Pretty damn smart.” Lydia answered. “What I’m trying to say is even though you look fine. I know you aren’t. What’s on your mind?”

“You mean besides trying to save another innocent life without knowing who it is…..” The red head sighed. She was used to feeling this helplessness. But her answer wasn’t good enough.

“That is always at the back and front of my mind. But it’s something else. Would it pertain to a certain alpha with thick dark hair and a bright smile?” Her mischievous smile made the hunter blush. So this was what being a teenage meant. Having silly conversations about crushes.

“When I joined _this_. I was guided by my emotions. You guys showed me I could be a part of something. To actually have friends. I thought it was going to be easy. I’m a hunter. He’s an alpha. So those boundaries would stay in tact. When I first saw him….never mind.” Lydia was waiting for a better explanation. “doesn’t matter how good he is. My parents….”

“Aren’t here.” Lydia finished. “And this is your life. Don’t be like me. Letting others dictate your social decisions. Freshman year every girl wanted Jackson. And I had to have him because of that. I thought if he would want me, then it meant I was special. But you are better than me. You want a guy for the right reasons. You think being guided by emotions is a bad thing. But it’s not. It’s what makes you Allison.” Lydia held her hand.

“It’s not just that Lyds.” She felt so out of place for even saying it. “I don’t have experience with boys. How can I with my line of work?” She chose her words carefully, whispering. “I’ve never even been kissed or had….”

Lydia’s eyes lit up. “Seriously?” Allison wanted to drop the conversation all together. “I wish I could have waited and not wasted it all on Jackson. The next guy I’m with it will be because it feels right you know. But Scott would be perfect for you. He wouldn’t pressure you. I mean he already looks at you like you’re the only girl in the room. He just wants to be around you.” Allison blushed as they pulled up to the clinic. “We’ll finish this later.”

The red head got out the car, lightly patting Scott’s shoulder. She gave him a sneaky smirk, laughing at his blush. He hadn’t gone inside yet because he was waiting for Allison. Hopefully, her sister would give him a chance. Was it too soon to call her that? No. Allison has proven her loyalty to her in a day than her own mother did at times.

The woman makes her feel odd for her abilities, plus her heightened intelligence. And she understood that it made her feel uncomfortable. It made herself feel uncomfortable, but this wasn’t something she could just overlook.

Scott found Allison’s eyes, smiling gently at her. This wasn’t him making this up in his head. The chemosignals she couldn’t control. Long stares. He needed to talk to her about this. He placed his hand on her lower back. She shivered lightly.  “Scott. Don’t. Please don’t.” She attempted to walk away, but he pulled her back gently to him.

“Allison.” He pleaded, gripping her hand. His eyes always found hers. Always. She relaxed in touch, allowing him to rub her cheek. But she couldn’t focus on this now.

“Scott not now. Please?” His disappointed eyes saddened hers. He slowly let her go.

“Ok. But we are going to have to talk eventually.” She did not disagree.

Lydia found Deaton, Morrel and Stiles around the medical table. Her eyes gravitated towards Stiles, who looked away. Why was he acting like this? The veterinarian was unlocking the handcuffs as Morrel lifted up the girl’s shirt, showing her midriff.

Lydia hissed at the brand burned on her. Allison covered her mouth with Scott at her side. This wasn’t the first time a pack had left a brutal warning. At least the victim was still alive. Scott growled, instantly recognizing the pack’s symbol. The three teens felt this rage pulsate through him.

Morell distanced herself, running her hands through her hair. Deaton stood still, already knowing who did this. He was hoping he was wrong. He backed up from the table, pushing down his screams. His disdain.

“It’s her.” Marin stared at the intricate design.

“And you already knew didn’t you Deaton?” Scott asked. Deaton held his stiff expression. “Why didn’t you tell us?” What was the point of asking, he wasn’t going to tell them anyway.

“Who is she?” Lydia tried to break the tension in the room. She was not expecting their school counselor to be Deaton’s sister. Especially when she didn’t have pictures of family members in her office.

“The reason for my constant panic attacks last year. The reason Boyd, Erica, Cora and Isaac are dead. Why Derek…...” Stiles took a deep breath as Marin placed her hand on his back. Sending him healing energy. “The reason why we lost so many people in this town.”

He wasn’t expecting this druid.

Lydia took his statements in. They were kids who had supposedly died in a car crash. She didn’t know them, but she remembered placing flowers at their memorials. Feeling their deaths hours before it was broadcasted on the local news. As for the Hales, she never knew them personally. She thought she was having a hard time moving on with her life after her grandmother’s death. But it was nothing compared to them. They were the strongest people she knew.

“Her name. Jennifer Blake. Her human form. What she used to be.”

“Mrs. Blake the old English teacher?” Scott and Stiles nodded. Lydia folded her lips.

Marin’s eyes glowed as her face flashed through their minds. It was as clear as her own premonitions of death. _Her pale skin. Long dark hair and eyes. Slim form. Innocent features_. “But then she became more. Somehow just as powerful as Deaton. And that power corrupted her.”

Deaton didn’t have time to give into the emotions, opening his safe, he pulled out an old ritual book. He let Marin fill them in. Allison grabbed Scott’s hand, giving him strength. It had to be hard reliving these memories. She wouldn’t wish to relive her kills for anything.

“turned her into a Darach.” Stiles steadied his breathing. Lydia reached for his hand. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn’t allow it. If anything, he was the strongest to her. To lose his mother. To handle his anxiety. To find the strength to keep moving on…….

Eventually, he gave in to her touch. His body couldn’t help it. Her small hand fit perfectly with his.

“Her power was enticing to one of the members of a pack. A rare alpha pack. Her name was Kali.” _They saw the lethal, gorgeous woman with red eyes and fangs. Her hands and claws dripped of red and black blood._ “The two were fueled by greed, rage. Madness. And tried to corrupt the others. And when they tried to destroy the two. They were destroyed by them.” Deaton wiped her tears.  There were still images and other pieces she was leaving out for her own sake.

“And we still had to fight them, while watching the others fall. Derek barely surviving.” Allison rubbed Scott’s back. His eyes thanked her. “But we weren’t strong enough. And in the end it was between Deaton and them.”

Deaton flipped through the pages of the old book, finding what he needed. Seeing it was hard for Marin to go on.

“I killed Kali but Jennifer got away. I was able to alter her appearance. I was never able to find her body. And I thought I stripped her of her powers. Maybe I did, but only temporary. I had used all my strength and I….” Marin hugged him.

“No one is blaming you” Scott gripped his shoulder. And things are different now. I’m an Alpha. Stiles is stronger too. And we got Allison and Lydia. We can do this…..” The four teens agreed as their eyes feel on the unconscious girl on the other table.

Deaton gently turned her over, moving her hair out the way. His determined eyes made them all stiffen. But they matched his ready to fight with him.

“Scott I want you to practice using your claws. Take your time.” It was a task that only the experienced alphas could perform. But he had to get them used to the possibility that he might not always be around. He gave him a light smile. “I believe in you.”

“We all do.” Allison and the others encouraged.

His claws appeared as Stiles steadied her body. Allison grabbed the girl’s hand. She gave a signal with her eyes at Lydia to do the same. She had seen this done and the effects were unpredictable.

“Stiles. Breathe. I want you to broadcast what Scott sees through our minds.” Stiles placed his hands on the girl’s head.

“Sure. No pressure.” Lydia gave him reassuring eyes as he returned it with a soft smile. ”Do it Scott.”

Scott placed his claws through the base of her neck. Moments like these he wondered could he be as good of an Alpha as Derek was. Was he strong enough? After the battle, he became one. And Derek lost his powers, trying to save Cora’s life. It was an immense amount of pressure, but it came to him for a reason. He took a deep breath as Deaton and Marin looked at the two girls. They were hoping the boys could do this.

_“You’re Braeden.” The girl stared at the cloaked figure._

_“Who wants to know?” Her tone caused the figure to chuckle. She was trying to see it’s face. It’s eyes. Apparently, it did not want to be seen. What was odd about her occupation was that she never gave her whereabouts. But when people were desperate enough, she could be found._

_“I usually like to see who I’m doing business with.” She sat on her desk in the dim light. Her reputation was so good, it spoke for her. She rested her gun in her lap, accepting the brown envelope given to her by the gloved hand._

_“I hear you’re worth every penny.” Braeden gave her a smug grin. Though she could not see the figure, she was sure it was observing her._

_“I am, what exactly do you have in mind?” She poured the stacks of money on the table._

_“I need for you to bring someone to me. Make sure to not leave any trace left behind.” She accepted the picture from the gloved hand. She took in his solemn expression. Dark eyes. Salt and pepper beard. This man was different than her other bounties._

_“I need a backstory.”_

_“He was the man who did this to me. The reason I have to wear this..” It slowly removed the hood. The girl held her stomach, staring at it’s burnt pink flesh. The lacerations on her skin. The odd shaped indentions. It’s dark eyes._

_The mercenary swallowed the lump in her throat. She thought she had seen it all. Who could do this to another person?_

_“What’s his name?” Her voice was harsh, much to the figure’s liking._

_“Alan Deaton.”_

_“Alan Deaton.” Braeden repeated the name aloud. It sounded familiar. Then her eyes lit. His reputation preceded him. The all powerful Alan Deaton. The emissary who was good.  She was daring but not stupid. If he did this to her, it meant it deserved this….._

_“Before this. Him. I had a life. A lover. He took her from me. And now I want to take from him.”_

_She placed the money back in the envelope, giving it back.. Something was not right with her story. And she wasn’t going to ask more questions about it….._

_“I’d be crazy to do it. It would be a suicide mission.”_

_“But you’re paid to do the suicide missions….” It’s harsh tone did not deter her._

_“Not this one.” She challenged._

_“I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that you have a choice but you don’t……..” She had a feeling the girl would say no. In the supernatural realm. Some were untouchable. His abilities made him one. She wouldn’t let him get away with that._

Braeden jerked her head quickly jumping up. In reaction, they jumped with her. She looked at each of them. Instantly remembering what she had done. She stiffened at the Alpha gazing at her. Stile’s eyes returned their amber color as he gripped the metal table. He was feeling dizzy. Which means he was successful. Lydia rested his arm around her shoulder, sitting him down.

“I’m sorry.…”Those were two words Braeden had never said together. She could read their faces. Anger with an odd sense of relief. Deaton was as nice as the stories said. Too nice for her taste.

“We know what happened to you. What Jennifer did to you.” She carefully rubbed her wrists, moving her fingers slowly. She could care less about Deaton’s concern. Or the odd ensemble of people in this room. Three druids. A werewolf. And a hunter. And a human. This was definitely Beacon Hills.

“So that thing was a woman. She must have made you pretty angry for you to do that to her.” Braeden took note.

“She deserved it.” Marin said. 

“I bet she did, but that’s none of my concern.”

“It is now.” Scott informed.

Braeden still tasted the mistletoe in her mouth. Felt the claw marks in her neck. The brand in her stomach. She lifted up her shirt. Remembering the pain from the abuse. Feeling the wolfsbane surge through her veins and mistletoe shoved down her throat by the disfigured woman. She held back her tears.

“I can heal that for you.” Marin hovered her hands over the brand, watching it vanish. Allison only stared at her. Her instincts never led her wrong. The two girls couldn’t tear their eyes away. The pack exchanged a curious look between them.

“You’re a hunter too.” Allison stated.

“Mercenary to be exact. And let me guess you want me to help you guys with this mission to get her back.” She looked at Scott. She had never met an alpha this young before.

“Well it would be appropriate since you did kidnap my brother.” Marin spat. “You owe us one.”

“Marin.” Deaton chastised her. “She has a right of choice.” He couldn’t blame her if she wanted to run and remove herself from the situation. Her brother was too kind for his own good.

“No Alan. She doesn’t. Just like all of us. We have to do something about this. Am I the only one who feels this way?” The teens raised their hands agreeing with the gorgeous emissary. Allison looked at Braeden.

“As a hunter how can you think about ignoring this? Jennifer used you.” Allison shook her head.

“Because she’s scared. Don’t be.….” Scott answered.

Stiles noticed Deaton not saying anything. He tried to read his mind but it was too jumbled. Deaton gave him a disapproving glare. If only he was as gifted as his mother. So talented that even Deaton couldn’t sense when she was in his mind. She needed him now…

“Look we are going to protect you.” Scott assured. “But you have got to trust us.” Braeden laughed.

“Deaton is it wise for you to put your faith in kids?”

“Listen sweetheart.” Lydia held up her finger. “We saved you too last night. So that has got to count for something.” Braeden knew the girl was right.

Marin stared at her neck. Her new battle wound. “I can heal that for you too. Did she do that to you too?”

“Yes. No…..A werewolf.”

“A werewolf?” Deaton asked.

“Do you think she’s trying to form another pack?” Marin asked. Deaton pursed his lips together. His eyes were desperate like hers. But Scott could smell something else between them. This was more than desperation. There was more that was missing…..

Lydia walked to the table, grabbing the pad and pencil. The voice was still eating at her.

_Help me_

_Help me_

“It’s happening again.” Allison said as Lydia remained in her trance. As her pencil touched the pad, the others watched her draw the embelm carved in Braeden’s stomach. The alpha pack sign.  She dropped the pencil staring at it.

“I don’t get it. Why am I drawing this?” She rubbed her temples.

“What do you feel when you hear the voice?” Deaton asked.

“I feel cold. Hurt. But I can’t see anything. Like everything is blurry.” Allison placed her hand on her back.

She gasped as her fingers moved at a quick pace. The others watched the picture come alive as the delicate strokes made shapes.

“What if this is too much for her?” Allison asked as the banshee could not hear their words. Soon she dropped the pencil. Catching her breath, she looked at her work.

“An ocean.” She bit her lip. “I don’t get it.” Scott looked to Stiles who stared at it, shaking his head.

 

“We’ll figure this out. We just need a break.” Deaton said.

“Yeah.” Marin agreed, biting her lip.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

After they left the clinic, they all wanted Chinese. Unfortunately, the place had limited drivers for delivery. Allison decided to get it, while Scott tagged along. Leaving the emissary and banshee by themselves.

Allison turned the radio up, trying to drown the tension of Deaton’s past and the tension between them. Why was he so nerve-wrecking? She could feel his eyes on her. Whether red or brown, they were beautiful. And even in this moment, her feelings were growing for him. He was so patient. Waiting for her to speak. Letting her have this control. But how could she talk so freely about something she had never experienced before? As he reached to lower her radio, she hit his hand away.

He then reached for her hand, but she moved it away. If she thought this was going to keep him away from her, she didn’t know him one at all.

“So I guess you don’t want to talk about this.” He was answered with silence. “Well if you didn’t, then why didn’t you tell me to get out?” His bluntness caught her off guard.

“How can you be like this all the time?” She kept her eyes forward, afraid of being pulled in by his.

“You mean trying to get to know you? I can’t help who I like Allison.” He reached for her hand again. This time, her body gave in. His fingers lightly traced each finger.

“You’re never scared to feel what you feel.” She pulled up in the parking lot.

“Neither are you….” He admired.

“When it comes to the supernatural. I can push back my fears. Improvise if I choose the wrong weapon. But not with this. This is. I never saw myself being attracted to an Alpha.”

“And you think I saw myself being attracted to a hunter?” They both laughed, feeling the pressure weigh them down.

“I can’t fight and be worried about you at the same time.”

“Your parents do it.” He had an answer for everything. Her alpha was stubborn.

“Yeah because they’re stronger than me. Scott I’m not this warrior you see me as.”

“I see you as Allison. This girl who is just trying to make it like all of us. Who wants to make her mark in this world. Who doesn’t run away because it’s easy. So don’t run away from this?”

“How?” She played with her fingers, staring at him as he got out the car.

“Just get out the car.” When she did, he walked over to her.

“Like this.” He grabbed her hand, taking her inside.

TWTWTWTWTWTWT

Lydia sat her purse on his desk. He rolled the case board towards them, grabbing a marker. He scribbled “Jennifer Blake,” “Braeden,” and “werewolf”.

“Well we’re off to a good start.” Lydia stood beside him, thinking carefully. Placing her drawing on the board. This was an essential piece to this mystery. If only she knew how.

“I’m so useless. The Banshee isn’t good enough to predict death or see the man’s face who’s about to die.” She moved to his bed. Stiles had noticed her low self-esteem at times. He made a promise to himself to remind her how amazing she was.

 “Give yourself a break. You’ve never been in this position before. You took on a lot by helping us. It’s a lot of pressure. Eventually, you’ll get used to it.” She gave him a light grin.

“I just want to be like you guys. Confident in my abilities. Learn how to fully harness them.” She wished she hadn’t been so stuck up to talk to him and Scott earlier. That Allison had moved here earlier too. She needed them.

“We’ll teach you.” He stared at her bruised wrist, placing his hand over it. She smiled at the warmth she felt, watching it vanish. Her eyes never left his face. His soft features relaxed her. The more she was around him, the more handsome he became.

“Stiles. You didn’t have to…” She blushed at his gesture. He was so unconventionally kind with his philosophical words. It seemed as if she couldn’t live for one second without holding his hand.

“I know.”  She was so brave. Strong. Selfless. He tore his eyes from hers as he walked back to the case board. Did she do something wrong?

“That’s why you were upset earlier. Because of Jackson. I’m not mad at you. I was trying to tell you earlier…” She followed him.

“That’s not the point. But you should be. I could have hurt you. It’s something my mom had been trying to teach me. That plus with my anxiety. I can give my dad hell sometimes. Imagine walking in the kitchen and all the dishes in the air. It still scares us at times.”

“You do this a lot. You think everything is your fault when it isn’t. Like me. It was my fault for choosing Jackson as my boyfriend.”

“But it wasn’t your fault for him lashing out on you. He shouldn’t have hurt you like that. And you didn’t deserve it.”

“I know that now. That’s why I like being around you…guys. I’ve learned how to be better person in two days than I have from my mother.” He felt this pool in his stomach as he found her lips. Her perfectly puckered lips. “Stiles?”

“Sorry. Ummm. I. I’m going to go…wash my hands.” It was a terrible lie. “I got marker on them.” She watched him leave.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

The teens were gone. Braeden was resting in the backroom. Marin had locked the front door, turning to open sign to closed. She turned to Deaton. What was the point of yelling at him, because he wasn’t going to take care of himself like he needed too. If their mother were to tell him, he would. But she wasn’t…

“When are you going to tell Scott and Stiles? They already know you’re hiding something from them. And you’re getting weaker Al. Please tell them. Let them know what’s ahead.” She pleaded with him. Usually she wasn’t this vulnerable, but her brother was her heart.

“Marin, I’ve come to terms with this. They won’t be alone. They will have you.”

“Bull. You’re being a coward and you know it.” He folded his arms, walking away from her. She didn’t mean to hurt his feelings. But after his battle with Jennifer, he literally gave up his life source to defeat her. And he seemed fine. Until he wasn’t. Plus after being drugged last night. Marin wiped her eyes.

Even when she fought with her brother, it was like they were kids again. And she said whatever it took for her to win. But in this case, she couldn’t.

“I shouldn’t have said what I did.” He nodded.

It wasn’t in his nature to yell. Or be angry. Because what ever was meant to happen would. He was prolonging his life the best he could with Marin’s help. He had seen what he needed to anyways. Scott become the Alpha he knew he would be. Stiles grow into this competent emissary who could one day surpass him. And Marin move on with her life. He found beauty in that. Jennifer could not take that away from him.

Last night when Braeden took him, he wasn’t scared. If anything he was ready because he knew he could depend on the boys and her to carry on his legacy. For Scott to be the Alpha and not run. His compassion. Sincerity. Loyalty was what made other believe in his cause. And with Stiles to keep him grounded, it was their destiny.

Touching Marin’s cheek, he felt tears roll down his own. His sister was right. And with him dying, he could at least let her win one of their arguments. He smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Let me tell them. But on my time.” She hugged him closely.

“I wont take that away from you. But it has to be soon. Because you wont have the energy left to do what needs to be done. I should do it….” He chastised with her eyes.

“I’m not strong like you, but I’m able to perform it. I will. And I can.” She took the book from his hand. Im not going to let Jennifer take you away from me.”

“So you are going to let her take you from me.”

“Deaton. Ever since I lost..that battle….I haven’t been happy. And it’s getting harder to find a reason to be. The boys. Allison. Lydia. They need you more. Don’t let your stubbornness and ego take that from them. This is too big for them. You know it. I know it.”

“I know. But how can we tell them to let us handle this when it’s in their blood. I’m weak. But so is she. And I know we can handle this.” His eyes blared into hers. She grabbed his hand.

“We can. And maybe this will be our final battle. I can live with that.” He held her tightly, wiping her tears. Fighting through the sadness. “Mare. What Lydia drew…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Allison kept her hands on the wheel. Scott was ahead of them on his motorcycle. She wondered what it would be like to ride with him. Wrap her arms around him, hold onto him. She rubbed her temples, stopping at the light.

She wondered what her parents would say to her if they knew she was technically part of a pack. Even if he was a good alpha. A great alpha who put everyone before himself. She felt pressure in the pit of her stomach from the guilt. It didn’t matter if she didn’t fully know him before. She was planning on killing someone so genuine without thought. She bit her lip, watching Lydia in her peripheral.

“I read that packs can easily read the other. Know what the other needs without being told. It’s like they’re the same body. And even though we are an unconventional pack, it applies to us as well.” This girl had a gift with words.

“How smart are you to digest all this information in a day?” She was such a badass in her own way. Allison couldn’t help but admire her.

“Pretty damn smart.” Lydia answered. “What I’m trying to say is even though you look fine. I know you aren’t. What’s on your mind?”

“You mean besides trying to save another innocent life without knowing who it is…..” The red head sighed. She was used to feeling this helplessness. But her answer wasn’t good enough.

“That is always at the back and front of my mind. But it’s something else. Would it pertain to a certain alpha with thick dark hair and a bright smile?” Her mischievous smile made the hunter blush. So this was what being a teenage meant. Having silly conversations about crushes.

“When I joined _this_. I was guided by my emotions. You guys showed me I could be a part of something. To actually have friends. I thought it was going to be easy. I’m a hunter. He’s an alpha. So those boundaries would stay in tact. When I first saw him….never mind.” Lydia was waiting for a better explanation. “doesn’t matter how good he is. My parents….”

“Aren’t here.” Lydia finished. “And this is your life. Don’t be like me. Letting others dictate your social decisions. Freshman year every girl wanted Jackson. And I had to have him because of that. I thought if he would want me, then it meant I was special. But you are better than me. You want a guy for the right reasons. You think being guided by emotions is a bad thing. But it’s not. It’s what makes you Allison.” Lydia held her hand.

“It’s not just that Lyds.” She felt so out of place for even saying it. “I don’t have experience with boys. How can I with my line of work?” She chose her words carefully, whispering. “I’ve never even been kissed or had….”

Lydia’s eyes lit up. “Seriously?” Allison wanted to drop the conversation all together. “I wish I could have waited and not wasted it all on Jackson. The next guy I’m with it will be because it feels right you know. But Scott would be perfect for you. He wouldn’t pressure you. I mean he already looks at you like you’re the only girl in the room. He just wants to be around you.” Allison blushed as they pulled up to the clinic. “We’ll finish this later.”

The red head got out the car, lightly patting Scott’s shoulder. She gave him a sneaky smirk, laughing at his blush. He hadn’t gone inside yet because he was waiting for Allison. Hopefully, her sister would give him a chance. Was it too soon to call her that? No. Allison has proven her loyalty to her in a day than her own mother did at times.

The woman makes her feel odd for her abilities, plus her heightened intelligence. And she understood that it made her feel uncomfortable. It made herself feel uncomfortable, but this wasn’t something she could just overlook.

Scott found Allison’s eyes, smiling gently at her. This wasn’t him making this up in his head. The chemosignals she couldn’t control. Long stares. He needed to talk to her about this. He placed his hand on her lower back. She shivered lightly.  “Scott. Don’t. Please don’t.” She attempted to walk away, but he pulled her back gently to him.

“Allison.” He pleaded, gripping her hand. His eyes always found hers. Always. She relaxed in touch, allowing him to rub her cheek. But she couldn’t focus on this now.

“Scott not now. Please?” His disappointed eyes saddened hers. He slowly let her go.

“Ok. But we are going to have to talk eventually.” She did not disagree.

Lydia found Deaton, Morrel and Stiles around the medical table. Her eyes gravitated towards Stiles, who looked away. Why was he acting like this? The veterinarian was unlocking the handcuffs as Morrel lifted up the girl’s shirt, showing her midriff.

Lydia hissed at the brand burned on her. Allison covered her mouth with Scott at her side. This wasn’t the first time a pack had left a brutal warning. At least the victim was still alive. Scott growled, instantly recognizing the pack’s symbol. The three teens felt this rage pulsate through him.

Morell distanced herself, running her hands through her hair. Deaton stood still, already knowing who did this. He was hoping he was wrong. He backed up from the table, pushing down his screams. His disdain.

“It’s her.” Marin stared at the intricate design.

“And you already knew didn’t you Deaton?” Scott asked. Deaton held his stiff expression. “Why didn’t you tell us?” What was the point of asking, he wasn’t going to tell them anyway.

“Who is she?” Lydia tried to break the tension in the room. She was not expecting their school counselor to be Deaton’s sister. Especially when she didn’t have pictures of family members in her office.

“The reason for my constant panic attacks last year. The reason Boyd, Erica, Cora and Isaac are dead. Why Derek…...” Stiles took a deep breath as Marin placed her hand on his back. Sending him healing energy. “The reason why we lost so many people in this town.”

He wasn’t expecting this druid.

Lydia took his statements in. They were kids who had supposedly died in a car crash. She didn’t know them, but she remembered placing flowers at their memorials. Feeling their deaths hours before it was broadcasted on the local news. As for the Hales, she never knew them personally. She thought she was having a hard time moving on with her life after her grandmother’s death. But it was nothing compared to them. They were the strongest people she knew.

“Her name. Jennifer Blake. Her human form. What she used to be.”

“Mrs. Blake the old English teacher?” Scott and Stiles nodded. Lydia folded her lips.

Marin’s eyes glowed as her face flashed through their minds. It was as clear as her own premonitions of death. _Her pale skin. Long dark hair and eyes. Slim form. Innocent features_. “But then she became more. Somehow just as powerful as Deaton. And that power corrupted her.”

Deaton didn’t have time to give into the emotions, opening his safe, he pulled out an old ritual book. He let Marin fill them in. Allison grabbed Scott’s hand, giving him strength. It had to be hard reliving these memories. She wouldn’t wish to relive her kills for anything.

“turned her into a Darach.” Stiles steadied his breathing. Lydia reached for his hand. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn’t allow it. If anything, he was the strongest to her. To lose his mother. To handle his anxiety. To find the strength to keep moving on…….

Eventually, he gave in to her touch. His body couldn’t help it. Her small hand fit perfectly with his.

“Her power was enticing to one of the members of a pack. A rare alpha pack. Her name was Kali.” _They saw the lethal, gorgeous woman with red eyes and fangs. Her hands and claws dripped of red and black blood._ “The two were fueled by greed, rage. Madness. And tried to corrupt the others. And when they tried to destroy the two. They were destroyed by them.” Deaton wiped her tears.  There were still images and other pieces she was leaving out for her own sake.

“And we still had to fight them, while watching the others fall. Derek barely surviving.” Allison rubbed Scott’s back. His eyes thanked her. “But we weren’t strong enough. And in the end it was between Deaton and them.”

Deaton flipped through the pages of the old book, finding what he needed. Seeing it was hard for Marin to go on.

“I killed Kali but Jennifer got away. I was able to alter her appearance. I was never able to find her body. And I thought I stripped her of her powers. Maybe I did, but only temporary. I had used all my strength and I….” Marin hugged him.

“No one is blaming you” Scott gripped his shoulder. And things are different now. I’m an Alpha. Stiles is stronger too. And we got Allison and Lydia. We can do this…..” The four teens agreed as their eyes feel on the unconscious girl on the other table.

Deaton gently turned her over, moving her hair out the way. His determined eyes made them all stiffen. But they matched his ready to fight with him.

“Scott I want you to practice using your claws. Take your time.” It was a task that only the experienced alphas could perform. But he had to get them used to the possibility that he might not always be around. He gave him a light smile. “I believe in you.”

“We all do.” Allison and the others encouraged.

His claws appeared as Stiles steadied her body. Allison grabbed the girl’s hand. She gave a signal with her eyes at Lydia to do the same. She had seen this done and the effects were unpredictable.

“Stiles. Breathe. I want you to broadcast what Scott sees through our minds.” Stiles placed his hands on the girl’s head.

“Sure. No pressure.” Lydia gave him reassuring eyes as he returned it with a soft smile. ”Do it Scott.”

Scott placed his claws through the base of her neck. Moments like these he wondered could he be as good of an Alpha as Derek was. Was he strong enough? After the battle, he became one. And Derek lost his powers, trying to save Cora’s life. It was an immense amount of pressure, but it came to him for a reason. He took a deep breath as Deaton and Marin looked at the two girls. They were hoping the boys could do this.

_“You’re Braeden.” The girl stared at the cloaked figure._

_“Who wants to know?” Her tone caused the figure to chuckle. She was trying to see it’s face. It’s eyes. Apparently, it did not want to be seen. What was odd about her occupation was that she never gave her whereabouts. But when people were desperate enough, she could be found._

_“I usually like to see who I’m doing business with.” She sat on her desk in the dim light. Her reputation was so good, it spoke for her. She rested her gun in her lap, accepting the brown envelope given to her by the gloved hand._

_“I hear you’re worth every penny.” Braeden gave her a smug grin. Though she could not see the figure, she was sure it was observing her._

_“I am, what exactly do you have in mind?” She poured the stacks of money on the table._

_“I need for you to bring someone to me. Make sure to not leave any trace left behind.” She accepted the picture from the gloved hand. She took in his solemn expression. Dark eyes. Salt and pepper beard. This man was different than her other bounties._

_“I need a backstory.”_

_“He was the man who did this to me. The reason I have to wear this..” It slowly removed the hood. The girl held her stomach, staring at it’s burnt pink flesh. The lacerations on her skin. The odd shaped indentions. It’s dark eyes._

_The mercenary swallowed the lump in her throat. She thought she had seen it all. Who could do this to another person?_

_“What’s his name?” Her voice was harsh, much to the figure’s liking._

_“Alan Deaton.”_

_“Alan Deaton.” Braeden repeated the name aloud. It sounded familiar. Then her eyes lit. His reputation preceded him. The all powerful Alan Deaton. The emissary who was good.  She was daring but not stupid. If he did this to her, it meant it deserved this….._

_“Before this. Him. I had a life. A lover. He took her from me. And now I want to take from him.”_

_She placed the money back in the envelope, giving it back.. Something was not right with her story. And she wasn’t going to ask more questions about it….._

_“I’d be crazy to do it. It would be a suicide mission.”_

_“But you’re paid to do the suicide missions….” It’s harsh tone did not deter her._

_“Not this one.” She challenged._

_“I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that you have a choice but you don’t……..” She had a feeling the girl would say no. In the supernatural realm. Some were untouchable. His abilities made him one. She wouldn’t let him get away with that._

Braeden jerked her head quickly jumping up. In reaction, they jumped with her. She looked at each of them. Instantly remembering what she had done. She stiffened at the Alpha gazing at her. Stile’s eyes returned their amber color as he gripped the metal table. He was feeling dizzy. Which means he was successful. Lydia rested his arm around her shoulder, sitting him down.

“I’m sorry.…”Those were two words Braeden had never said together. She could read their faces. Anger with an odd sense of relief. Deaton was as nice as the stories said. Too nice for her taste.

“We know what happened to you. What Jennifer did to you.” She carefully rubbed her wrists, moving her fingers slowly. She could care less about Deaton’s concern. Or the odd ensemble of people in this room. Three druids. A werewolf. And a hunter. And a human. This was definitely Beacon Hills.

“So that thing was a woman. She must have made you pretty angry for you to do that to her.” Braeden took note.

“She deserved it.” Marin said. 

“I bet she did, but that’s none of my concern.”

“It is now.” Scott informed.

Braeden still tasted the mistletoe in her mouth. Felt the claw marks in her neck. The brand in her stomach. She lifted up her shirt. Remembering the pain from the abuse. Feeling the wolfsbane surge through her veins and mistletoe shoved down her throat by the disfigured woman. She held back her tears.

“I can heal that for you.” Marin hovered her hands over the brand, watching it vanish. Allison only stared at her. Her instincts never led her wrong. The two girls couldn’t tear their eyes away. The pack exchanged a curious look between them.

“You’re a hunter too.” Allison stated.

“Mercenary to be exact. And let me guess you want me to help you guys with this mission to get her back.” She looked at Scott. She had never met an alpha this young before.

“Well it would be appropriate since you did kidnap my brother.” Marin spat. “You owe us one.”

“Marin.” Deaton chastised her. “She has a right of choice.” He couldn’t blame her if she wanted to run and remove herself from the situation. Her brother was too kind for his own good.

“No Alan. She doesn’t. Just like all of us. We have to do something about this. Am I the only one who feels this way?” The teens raised their hands agreeing with the gorgeous emissary. Allison looked at Braeden.

“As a hunter how can you think about ignoring this? Jennifer used you.” Allison shook her head.

“Because she’s scared. Don’t be.….” Scott answered.

Stiles noticed Deaton not saying anything. He tried to read his mind but it was too jumbled. Deaton gave him a disapproving glare. If only he was as gifted as his mother. So talented that even Deaton couldn’t sense when she was in his mind. She needed him now…

“Look we are going to protect you.” Scott assured. “But you have got to trust us.” Braeden laughed.

“Deaton is it wise for you to put your faith in kids?”

“Listen sweetheart.” Lydia held up her finger. “We saved you too last night. So that has got to count for something.” Braeden knew the girl was right.

Marin stared at her neck. Her new battle wound. “I can heal that for you too. Did she do that to you too?”

“Yes. No…..A werewolf.”

“A werewolf?” Deaton asked.

“Do you think she’s trying to form another pack?” Marin asked. Deaton pursed his lips together. His eyes were desperate like hers. But Scott could smell something else between them. This was more than desperation. There was more that was missing…..

Lydia walked to the table, grabbing the pad and pencil. The voice was still eating at her.

_Help me_

_Help me_

“It’s happening again.” Allison said as Lydia remained in her trance. As her pencil touched the pad, the others watched her draw the embelm carved in Braeden’s stomach. The alpha pack sign.  She dropped the pencil staring at it.

“I don’t get it. Why am I drawing this?” She rubbed her temples.

“What do you feel when you hear the voice?” Deaton asked.

“I feel cold. Hurt. But I can’t see anything. Like everything is blurry.” Allison placed her hand on her back.

She gasped as her fingers moved at a quick pace. The others watched the picture come alive as the delicate strokes made shapes.

“What if this is too much for her?” Allison asked as the banshee could not hear their words. Soon she dropped the pencil. Catching her breath, she looked at her work.

“An ocean.” She bit her lip. “I don’t get it.” Scott looked to Stiles who stared at it, shaking his head.

 

“We’ll figure this out. We just need a break.” Deaton said.

“Yeah.” Marin agreed, biting her lip.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

After they left the clinic, they all wanted Chinese. Unfortunately, the place had limited drivers for delivery. Allison decided to get it, while Scott tagged along. Leaving the emissary and banshee by themselves.

Allison turned the radio up, trying to drown the tension of Deaton’s past and the tension between them. Why was he so nerve-wrecking? She could feel his eyes on her. Whether red or brown, they were beautiful. And even in this moment, her feelings were growing for him. He was so patient. Waiting for her to speak. Letting her have this control. But how could she talk so freely about something she had never experienced before? As he reached to lower her radio, she hit his hand away.

He then reached for her hand, but she moved it away. If she thought this was going to keep him away from her, she didn’t know him one at all.

“So I guess you don’t want to talk about this.” He was answered with silence. “Well if you didn’t, then why didn’t you tell me to get out?” His bluntness caught her off guard.

“How can you be like this all the time?” She kept her eyes forward, afraid of being pulled in by his.

“You mean trying to get to know you? I can’t help who I like Allison.” He reached for her hand again. This time, her body gave in. His fingers lightly traced each finger.

“You’re never scared to feel what you feel.” She pulled up in the parking lot.

“Neither are you….” He admired.

“When it comes to the supernatural. I can push back my fears. Improvise if I choose the wrong weapon. But not with this. This is. I never saw myself being attracted to an Alpha.”

“And you think I saw myself being attracted to a hunter?” They both laughed, feeling the pressure weigh them down.

“I can’t fight and be worried about you at the same time.”

“Your parents do it.” He had an answer for everything. Her alpha was stubborn.

“Yeah because they’re stronger than me. Scott I’m not this warrior you see me as.”

“I see you as Allison. This girl who is just trying to make it like all of us. Who wants to make her mark in this world. Who doesn’t run away because it’s easy. So don’t run away from this?”

“How?” She played with her fingers, staring at him as he got out the car.

“Just get out the car.” When she did, he walked over to her.

“Like this.” He grabbed her hand, taking her inside.

TWTWTWTWTWTWT

Lydia sat her purse on his desk. He rolled the case board towards them, grabbing a marker. He scribbled “Jennifer Blake,” “Braeden,” and “werewolf”.

“Well we’re off to a good start.” Lydia stood beside him, thinking carefully. Placing her drawing on the board. This was an essential piece to this mystery. If only she knew how.

“I’m so useless. The Banshee isn’t good enough to predict death or see the man’s face who’s about to die.” She moved to his bed. Stiles had noticed her low self-esteem at times. He made a promise to himself to remind her how amazing she was.

 “Give yourself a break. You’ve never been in this position before. You took on a lot by helping us. It’s a lot of pressure. Eventually, you’ll get used to it.” She gave him a light grin.

“I just want to be like you guys. Confident in my abilities. Learn how to fully harness them.” She wished she hadn’t been so stuck up to talk to him and Scott earlier. That Allison had moved here earlier too. She needed them.

“We’ll teach you.” He stared at her bruised wrist, placing his hand over it. She smiled at the warmth she felt, watching it vanish. Her eyes never left his face. His soft features relaxed her. The more she was around him, the more handsome he became.

“Stiles. You didn’t have to…” She blushed at his gesture. He was so unconventionally kind with his philosophical words. It seemed as if she couldn’t live for one second without holding his hand.

“I know.”  She was so brave. Strong. Selfless. He tore his eyes from hers as he walked back to the case board. Did she do something wrong?

“That’s why you were upset earlier. Because of Jackson. I’m not mad at you. I was trying to tell you earlier…” She followed him.

“That’s not the point. But you should be. I could have hurt you. It’s something my mom had been trying to teach me. That plus with my anxiety. I can give my dad hell sometimes. Imagine walking in the kitchen and all the dishes in the air. It still scares us at times.”

“You do this a lot. You think everything is your fault when it isn’t. Like me. It was my fault for choosing Jackson as my boyfriend.”

“But it wasn’t your fault for him lashing out on you. He shouldn’t have hurt you like that. And you didn’t deserve it.”

“I know that now. That’s why I like being around you…guys. I’ve learned how to be better person in two days than I have from my mother.” He felt this pool in his stomach as he found her lips. Her perfectly puckered lips. “Stiles?”

“Sorry. Ummm. I. I’m going to go…wash my hands.” It was a terrible lie. “I got marker on them.” She watched him leave.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

The teens were gone. Braeden was resting in the backroom. Marin had locked the front door, turning to open sign to closed. She turned to Deaton. What was the point of yelling at him, because he wasn’t going to take care of himself like he needed too. If their mother were to tell him, he would. But she wasn’t…

“When are you going to tell Scott and Stiles? They already know you’re hiding something from them. And you’re getting weaker Al. Please tell them. Let them know what’s ahead.” She pleaded with him. Usually she wasn’t this vulnerable, but her brother was her heart.

“Marin, I’ve come to terms with this. They won’t be alone. They will have you.”

“Bull. You’re being a coward and you know it.” He folded his arms, walking away from her. She didn’t mean to hurt his feelings. But after his battle with Jennifer, he literally gave up his life source to defeat her. And he seemed fine. Until he wasn’t. Plus after being drugged last night. Marin wiped her eyes.

Even when she fought with her brother, it was like they were kids again. And she said whatever it took for her to win. But in this case, she couldn’t.

“I shouldn’t have said what I did.” He nodded.

It wasn’t in his nature to yell. Or be angry. Because what ever was meant to happen would. He was prolonging his life the best he could with Marin’s help. He had seen what he needed to anyways. Scott become the Alpha he knew he would be. Stiles grow into this competent emissary who could one day surpass him. And Marin move on with her life. He found beauty in that. Jennifer could not take that away from him.

Last night when Braeden took him, he wasn’t scared. If anything he was ready because he knew he could depend on the boys and her to carry on his legacy. For Scott to be the Alpha and not run. His compassion. Sincerity. Loyalty was what made other believe in his cause. And with Stiles to keep him grounded, it was their destiny.

Touching Marin’s cheek, he felt tears roll down his own. His sister was right. And with him dying, he could at least let her win one of their arguments. He smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Let me tell them. But on my time.” She hugged him closely.

“I wont take that away from you. But it has to be soon. Because you wont have the energy left to do what needs to be done. I should do it….” He chastised with her eyes.

“I’m not strong like you, but I’m able to perform it. I will. And I can.” She took the book from his hand. Im not going to let Jennifer take you away from me.”

“So you are going to let her take you from me.”

“Deaton. Ever since I lost..that battle….I haven’t been happy. And it’s getting harder to find a reason to be. The boys. Allison. Lydia. They need you more. Don’t let your stubbornness and ego take that from them. This is too big for them. You know it. I know it.”

“I know. But how can we tell them to let us handle this when it’s in their blood. I’m weak. But so is she. And I know we can handle this.” His eyes blared into hers. She grabbed his hand.

“We can. And maybe this will be our final battle. I can live with that.” He held her tightly, wiping her tears. Fighting through the sadness. “Mare. What Lydia drew…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Scott and the others looked at the group text.

_Marin and I are going to fight this alone. Please stay out of it….._

They shook their heads. Their father figure did not really mean this. He couldn’t have. Scott’s phone rang as Stiles took it from his hand, hitting the ignore button. Following suit, they lowered the volume on their phones.

“So what else do you think Deaton is hiding?” Stiles held his chopsticks, attempted to at least. Lydia laughed as he struggled with his noodles. “Haha. Laugh it up.” He playfully nudged her. Somehow all four of them were able to fit on his bed.

“I don’t know.” Scott ate a dumpling. Biting his lip, he maneuvered Allison to where her legs laid over his. Stiles and Lydia looked at eachother, blushing. “And that’s what scares me. It makes me wonder are we as close as I think we are. I can’t afford to lose another father.”

“Scott, Deaton thinks the world of you two. Sometimes people keep secrets to protect the ones they care about.” Allison blushed under Lydia’s smirk. She enjoyed him being this close to her. “Just for right now, let’s focus on what we can control.”

“There is nothing we can control about Jennifer coming for Deaton. Which means she’s coming for us to.”

“Do you think she is still as powerful as Deaton?” Lydia pondered. She didn’t realize how hungry she was.

“I don’t know. Even when she was, she wasn’t master of all forms only five: telekinesis, sound manipulation, rituals, healing and shape shifting.”

“But we can breathe knowing that her powers haven’t returned.” Scott said. “Deaton is expecting to handle this all by himself. But he can’t. We won’t let him. I just don’t know where to start.” He just had to listen to his voicemail. Stiles held up his hand as Scott’s phone came to him. Where would he be without Stiles?

“We start from the beginning.” Allison offered. “Jennifer was the emissary to an alpha pack. Who exactly was in this Alpha pack?”

“Kali. Ennis. Aiden, Danny. Deucalion.” Stiles jumped out the bed, going to his desk drawer, searching for all their pictures. Thank God he was hoarder. Scott began to draw a family tree, writing their names on the board. The others helped tape the pictures on the board.

“So Braeden was hurt by this werewolf which leads us to believe she is trying to create another pack.” Stiles wrote the words “new pack?” he raced to his computer, pulling up more photos. Lydia admired his skills as he printed the photos, attempted to. “Where’s the paper?” Scott and Allison placed the pictures on the board, writing their names under each.

“Here.” Lydia found the pad of paper by his windowsill, placing it in the printer. “That was clever of you to take a picture of Braeden’s scars.” She placed them on the board.

_Help me_

_Save me_ Her eyes focused on the mercenary’s wound. This voice. The same raspy male voice was calling for her now.

“Lydia?” Scott asked. She closed her eyes, listening carefully.

The three watched her touch the board, going in unpredictable patterns, until her hand stopped. Opening her eyes, she stared at the picture. Looking at the name under it. “Deucalion.”

Stiles rubbed his chin. His eyes looked at Lydia’s drawings. “That’s it. The great flood in greek mythology. Deucalion and Pyrrha.” Scott found himself shaking. Deucalion was one of the most powerful alphas he had met. Underneath his harsh demeanor, he was like him. They watched him die. Watched Kali pierce his heart, ripping it out of his chest.

Lydia folded her lips, looking at them, pointing to the picture. ”It’s him. He’s the one who’s voice I’ve been hearing all day. But it doesn’t make sense how it can be him, if he’s already dead.” Allison held her hand.

“Unless.” Stiles went pale. “She’s not trying to form a new alpha pack. She’s trying to revive the old one.” Stiles circled Deucalion’s name.

“What else aren’t you guys telling us?” Allison wondered as Scott and Stiles shrugged.

“Deucalion was married to Marin.” Scott answered. “Which means there’s a strong possibility that…….”Allison grabbed her jacket off the bed, not waiting for him to finish.

“Where are you going?” Lydia asked.

“To get to Marin. If Jennifer took Deaton by surprise. She could do the same with her.”

“I’m coming too.” Scott said. “I don’t know how but I’m going to make Deaton tell me what’s really going on.”

“Be careful.” Lydia said.

“You too.”

TWTWTWTWTTWW

Lydia watched him open his closet door, the different hoodies and jeans levitated. He was searching frantically for something. “What are you trying to find?”

“My ritual book. Not as good as Deaton’s but it will do just fine in this case?” Lydia couldn’t help but notice his slim form and nice biceps. She wondered why other girls didn’t notice him. Shaking her head. It was because they were too busy wanting guys who weren’t worth their time. He looked down to her feeling her eyes on him. “Ask away.”

“Ask what?” She was Lydia Martin. She didn’t get caught checking guys out.

“Whatever it is you’re thinking.” She folded her lips. “Come on Lydia.”

“I guess I’m just curious about you. Your powers. Like how many of the six forms do you possess?”

“Five. Found it.” He grabbed the book from the top shelf, getting off the chair. “I can’t manipulate sound.” He shrugged.

“What about your mom?”

“Three. Rituals. Shapeshifting. Telepathy. Not only could she read minds. She could cause hallucinations. Erase memories. Alter memories. Even cause others to feel emotions.” Lydia was in awe. “But her gift was also her death.”

“The dementia?” Lydia asked. This was a very small town.

“Yeah. So what about your grandmother?”

“Targeting her voice, predicting death before it came. She could shake a person’s hand and tell them when, where, and how they would die. Or even get a read from touching an object.”

“Like you?”

“I’m nothing like her. Maybe one day.” He opened the pages, reading it carefully. Surprised at Lydia reading it with him at his side. “What? A girl can’t know archaic Latin?”

“You’re full of surprises Martin.”

“I’ve been told.” She took the book from his hand. “So according to this an emissary can revive the dead with two Necromancer rituals. One can revive the body but not the spirit. The other one can.” She paraphrased while he wrote it on his board.

“The question is which one did she use?” She stood beside him, thinking herself.

“I don’t know. But to perform rituals I thought emissaries had to have an energy source.”

“They do.” Stiles ran to his desk, pulling out his map. “Crap. This map only covers Beacon Hills.”

“I don’t get it.” Lydia stated.

“We have a power source here. The Nematon. It’s in the woods.”

“So you think that by finding the Nematon we can find her?” Stiles nodded.

“Right. But other towns have Nematons too. And she can’t be here in town because if she was, we would be able to sense her in her weak form.” An idea popped in his head. “Get your things.”

“Where are we going?”

“To talk to my dad. I’ll tell you everything about Marin and Deucalion on our way there.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“Marin. Were you not just listening to us? Deucalion is alive and apparently is going to die again.” Allison gripped the woman’s shoulder, being mindful of her strength. It didn’t make sense when she said it aloud. “He could be after you too.” Her eyes bore into Marin’s. Luckily, Scott had a key for the clinic. “O my God. You knew.” Allison looked to Scott.

“I had an idea. A theory.” Her low tone resulted in an agitated expression from them. “I didn’t think it was Deucalion though.”

“Bull.” Scott stated as she gave him a threatening look.

“I can protect myself.”

She had learned to lock her emotions up. They should have been more prepared for this. How could they think that was their last battle? In this town? It was laughable when she said it in her mind. How was she going to handle seeing her husband in that much pain again? To love the man with nothing inside.

“Well next time tell us about your theories.” Scott demanded. “When did this start Marin? Since when did you and Deaton start keeping secrets from us like this? This is not the time.”

“Don’t you two dare stand there and act as if my brother and I don’t know what’s at stake here. I lost my husband. And my unborn baby because of Jennifer. She took all that I had.” And now she was taking her brother. “And I have to push all that aside to save you guys.”

Allison felt a tear fall from her own eyes. Scott didn’t mean for his words to come off like that. “I just want to help. We just want to help.”

“I know. You four saved my brother’s life. You and Stiles stay saving the people in this town. But we can’t afford anymore casualties. Let us handle it for now. Please let us be the adults for once. So you can stop ignoring our calls”

She was praying they would back off. Scott dropped his shoulders, walking to her. “Ok. But where is Deaton?”

“He’s resting. I had to give him a mild sedative.” She walked them to the backroom. She knew he wasn’t going to leave without seeing him. “Thank you for trusting us.”

“I don’t like it.” Scott knew he should have pushed harder. Demanded the truth. But he couldn’t. Not seeing Marin cry like that. She never cried.

Allison pulled his arm with her. “Come on. Let’s go.” The two left the clinic.

Scott sat in the passenger seat. Chastising himself for his incompetence. Marin knew what heartstrings to pull….

“Stop beating yourself up.” Allison grabbed his hand.

“Give me one good reason.”

“Because I put a couple of bugs in the clinic.” She stopped at the light. Scott looked at her. “I was trained to be sneaky. And if…that’s a big if by the way. But if she does find them. Most likely they are going to say already what they’ve been hiding. I know you can thank me later.”

Scott leaned in, pressing his lips against her cheek. She blushed at the unfamiliar warmth. She felt more in this simple gesture than an adrenaline rush from catching a kanima. She bit her lip, looking back at him. Wanting more. Biting her lip, she returned a kiss to his cheek.

_Ring_

_Ring_

Of course, Stiles would call at this time. Scott grabbed her hand kissing it, putting his phone on speaker.

“What’s up?”

“I think I can find out where Jennifer is. Did you guys find out what Marin and Deaton are hiding?”

“In a matter of speaking, yes…” Scott knew his brother could read between the lines.

“I’m gonna take that as you asking me to trust you, so I will let it go. But do you trust me?”

“No.” Allison and Scott said in sync. Even Lydia chimed in sitting in the passenger seat of his jeep. “Just playing Stiles.” Scott said. “But what’s going on in that mind of yours?”

“Lydia and I just pulled up at the police station. And I need something of Deucalion’s.”

 “And you don’t want us to tell Marin because she is going to stop us.” Allison finished

“Precisely.” Lydia said.

“So you want us to…….?” Scott knew the answer before it came out his mouth. “Stiles no.”

“Come on. We’re saving lives here. Scott. Lives.” Scott rubbed his temples.

“Whatever.” Stiles smiled, looking over to Lydia. His brother was going to do it anyway.

Scott hung up. Allison laughed at the emissary’s enthusiasm.

“Are you sure you want to be in this pack?”

“Without a doubt. Just point me in the direction of her house.”

“First we got to go somewhere else. You got another bug?” She pointed to the glove compartment. If he knew Deaton and Marin, they would definitely go to this place.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTW

Stiles couldn’t go back to the clinic to get Deaton’s map. Not with him and Marin there. They couldn’t go back on Scott’s word. At least so blatantly….

Stilinski closed his office door, staring the two in the eyes. Stiles handed him the white carton and chopsticks. Stilinski smiled, holding out his hand. Stiles handed him a pair of chopsticks. “Really Stiles?” Lydia smiled at their playful relationship. He handed his dad a fork.

“Cheater.” He knew his father too well. Which meant he was working so hard that he forgot to eat. Lydia gave him a shy smile. The sheriff’s eyes were asking them a million questions.

“I take it you are part of the Scooby gang now?” Stiles shook his head.

“Yes. Dad she’s a banshee. Now can we please fast forward to you saying yes to whatever I ask?” The father saw the desperation in his eyes. He hated that look. It meant he was about to lie to him as a way to protect him. He was just like Claudia. And like her, his love was strong for those he cared about.

“Depends what that is?” The banshee and emissary looked at each other, then to him.

“We need a map…..”

“The answer is no…”

“You don’t even know what it’s for.” Stiles read his Dad’s body language. “Yeah you do because Marin called you and told you.”

“You’re gonna be one hell of a detective.” Stilinski ate his meal.

“Dad…..please…”

“No. You kids are running round trying to help. And it’s who you guys are. What we raised you to be. But this is different. It’s irresponsible and naive. And it’s something I know you two aren’t. Let the experienced emissaries handle it.”

“Mom wouldn’t say that. She would want us to fight…..” He struck a nerve in the man. He didn’t mean to but it had to be said.

“You’re right. And look where it got us. Here. Living without her. I don’t want to lose you. You’re all I have left of her. Please.” He pleaded.

“Dad……”

“Mieczyslaw, no. Marin told me everything. EVERYTHING. And quite frankly I don’t want you to be around that type of magic.” Lydia bit her lip.

The thought even crossed her mind, but so much was going on till she didn’t have the time. She was grateful his father did.

“Dad. I am I going to respect mom’s wishes. She said she didn’t want to be revived.” Lydia felt his pain, holding his hand. Stilinski looked at them, smiling lightly.

“I know but anyone who has the power can be tempted. You’re powers have grown exponentially since last year. You can not tell me the thought didn’t cross your mind. And it’s ok if it did. Your mom’s smile could light up a room. Her laugh could make everything better.” Stiles found himself crying. “I miss her too. And for that reason, I don’t want you guys involved in this.” He hugged him. “I know you’re mad at me but my answer’s final.”

The two walked out the station hand and hand. Lydia knew this wasn’t going to stop Stiles. He was just going to buy one himself. But that was more time lost. “Your dad is trying to protect you. And he’s right by doing that.” Stiles couldn’t get mad at him for being a dad.

“So you think I would be tempted to bring her back too.” He removed his hand from hers. Both missed the security of it.

“I’m just saying that there is a part of me envious that you have the option to bring back someone you love. But from all that I’ve read, I’ve learned that there has to be balance. There has to be death in order for life to stay in tact. And I know you believe that.” He nodded as a cop car pulled beside them. She smiled at the officer inside.

“l think we have another option.” Stiles felt a tinge of jealousy at the older, good looking cop. He was Lydia’s type. Tall. Charming. Plus, he was a great man. And a Hellhound. Like her he was a harbinger of death.

“Jordan. We need your help. But you can’t ask us what for.” Lydia folded her lips.

The deputy stared at the two. When did this happen? Last time he checked, she was into Jackson. This was nice to see. He’d rather her be with dorky, clever Stiles than scum. He could tell how much he cared for her.

“Stiles. You’re dad already gave me orders to tell you no.” He grabbed his coffee from his car. The two looked to each other, heading towards his jeep. “I said Stiles. Not you.” Lydia smirked. “It’s not like I can’’t tell you guys to go around the back and go to the supply office.” The two smiled at him. “It’s not like I cant keep the officers busy for a minute until you guys get what you need.”

“I like you….I hope you stay.” Stiles gripped his shoulder.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Scott watched Allison jimmy the lock. She smiled at the sound of the click. “Come on.” She pulled him inside. She forgot that this was not normal. But nothing about this relationship was normal? Were they together now? Was she acting like a girl who had never been kissed before…..

Scott found himself scared walking in Marin’s house. He could face every force of nature but Marin was of a different breed. Which was why her and Deucalion worked so well. He stared at Allison’s slim figure. She had a beautiful body. And he had to focus.

Her house was like her. Neat. Nothing out of place. The finest wood floors and marble and furniture. Then it saddened him. He had never been here before. Marin refused to get close to anyone again.

“Marin’s got great taste.” Allison tried to lessen the tension. This house felt lonely. Like her. As they walked through the house, the two began opening doors. “Do you think we made a false trip here? I mean if I were Marin, I would probably burn everything that reminded me of them. I would have never guessed that was her story. But I should know your past shapes who you are.”

‘Yeah. Deucalion sacrificed himself for her. And she lost the baby during the battle. He told her to run, but anyone who knows her…She doesn’t run.” The found the door way to the attic. “If something is here, we’ll find it.” Scott held her hand, guiding her to the attic.

Scott saw the boxes packed up neatly in the corner, feeling Allison’s fear. So much was flooding their minds. This was the price you paid when you cared. When you got close to someone. Their hands found scrapbooks. Opening them up, Allison couldn’t hold back their tears as she turned pages.

“He was handsome. They were a cute couple.” The two laughed at their silly poses. Them on the beach wearing shades. Him in the kitchen. Them sipping wine. Even Deaton in a few. “They were so happy.”

“They were.” Scott stiffened at the next page. The sonogram…..Allison shut the scrapbook in his hand.

“I can’t take this anymore.” She continued to look through the boxes. Scott only rubbed her cheek, catching her tears with his thumb. After this, how could he still look at her with confidence? “Scott. What if this is a sign that we can’t make this work? What was the point of them together? Of us together… if….” Her throat closed.

“The end isn’t the point Allison. The end doesn’t matter, because they were able to find each other. That’s what mattered.” She nodded as they continued to search the boxes. Scott smiled at the shades. “These were his favorite.”

Beep

Beep

“What’s that?”

“The app for the bug. It beeps when it picks up voices.” She touched the icon, placing it back in her pocket. The two made sure to place everything back like how she left it.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Braeden woke up, stretching. There was still part of her that wanted to run. They didn’t matter. She just met them. It was harsh, but that was her reality. She couldn’t help it, it was how she was raised. But deep down, something stopped her. They were good people. Getting off the medical table, she began to search the clinic. Hearing low coughs, she followed the noise. “Marin!!!!!!”

Deaton looked at the blood in his hands. HE tried to sit up with Braeden’s help. She saw a paper towel on his desk, grabbing it. He placed it over his mouth.

“Marin….Marin…. He’s bleeding.” Marin came in.

_Scott pressed his hands in his face. He should have known Deaton was sick. Allison’s worried eyes mirrored his. She grabbed his hand as they continued to listen._

“I know…..” Marin came to him. “Take a deep breath Al.” Her eyes glowed, sending healing energy through his body. Braeden looked at the two. She never had anyone care for her.

No mother. No father. But growing up, she recognized how different she was. Her abilities. And she used them to her advantage. It seemed to make sense for her to become a mercenary.

“Do you feel better?” She rubbed his back, giving him some water.

“Yeah.” He took a long breath. “Didn’t mean to scare you Braeden.” Marin stood up, grabbing a pencil and paper.

“You need to go to this address.”

“What?” Marin held her with stern eyes. “This is like…..”

“I know, but you are killing two birds with one stone. You are away from Jennifer. And you’re helping us. Take the offer.” She handed her the envelope. “Everything you need is inside there.”

“Look I know I’m not the most tactful person, but your brother just got finished hacking his lungs up. I can still smell the blood. And you two are acting like it didn’t happen. Now you want me to go to this mysterious address and…”

“You’re the best so it shouldn’t bother you.”

“I don’t have a choice.” Braeden said.

“You always have a choice, but in this case, it has to be the right one.” Marin dropped her guard as the girl left. Deaton gave her chastising eyes. She ignored them. Someone had to forceful to get the job done.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

The four of them were in the woods, huddled around the phone, listening to the exchange. Stiles was beating himself up. He was the clever one. He should have figured it out. Lydia rubbed his back, giving him comforting eyes. Her green eyes were strong, keeping him grounded. She was right. They all were right.

This was the time to focus even more. “Are you guys sure this is the Nematon?” Allison put the phone up. Scott and Stiles’ eyes glowed in the dark.

“Positive.” They said in sync.

Stiles rolled out the map, thankful for Parrish. It was the exact replica of Deaton’s. most likely Marin and him knew where Jennifer was. Probably on their way to her now. They had to catch up. He grabbed the marker from Scott. Allison handed Lydia the glasses.

The banshee was instantly cold at the touch. Her breathing staggered, feeling air leave her chest and cuts in her skin. Stiles looked over at the sound of her hiss. “She’s fine Stiles.” Scott assured.

His hands hovered over the map, feeling the nematon’s energy guide him. Five silver markings appeared on the map. He circled the five different locations on the map. “It’s done.”

“Lydia what is it?” Allison let out a breath.

_Kill her_

_Kill her_

“Deucalion. His heartrate. His breathing. He’s running.”

“Like away from something?” Allison gripped her bow.

“Towards something…..”

“Guys…..” Scott called them over. “There are four other nematons: Canaan, Pripyat, Skido, and Red Bird.” Scott began. “But first we come up with a plan.” Lydia stared at the map.

 “Why do these name sound familiar to me?”

“Because of your powers.” Stiles rolled up the map. “A couple of summers ago, the ghost riders came into town. Taking people without a trace. Erasing them from others’ memories. I was taken and had to fight my way back. I did though.” Lydia learned to never ask anything else about this town again. “Scott, Derek, Deaton and the others brought me back because they remembered.”

“The ghost riders in mythology.” She folded her lips. “The crazy thunderstorms they were happening back then. I remember noticing how the town was getting smaller. I thought I was going out of my mind. It wasn’t because everyone was on vacation….” She moved her hair behind her ears.

Scott and Allison stiffened looking in the woods. His red eyes blared. Allison gripped her bow, aiming it to the source of noise.

“Deucalion. He’s trying to find Marin.” Lydia dropped the shades on the ground.

“By find you mean kill.” Stiles said.

Scott focused his eyes on the alpha running through the trees. He was even faster than when he was alive. It looked like him. This was him with bloodied fangs and bloodshot eyes. Even with their abilities, the hunter and alpha could not pinpoint his location.

“Guys. A little heads up.” Stiles demanded.

“We can’t lock him down. He’s too fast.” Scott could hear his elevated heartrate. His hard breathing. He was getting closer. The leaves russled with his quick movements.

“So do we run or……”

Deucalion did not feel the branches cut his skin. He was fueled by the scents around him. His memories were flooding to him, hurting him. He saw her fair skin. Her long ebony hair. Her smile.

_Kill her._

_Kill them all._

The words rang through his ears as the scents grew stronger. His claws cut down the trees in his path. His loud roar erupted, causing thing the birds to fly wild.

Stiles and Allison put Lydia behind them. She was scared like them all. Allison looked to Scott, who gave them encouraging eyes. “He’s slowing down.”

Scott’s roar matched his, watching him leap from tree to tree.  He wouldn’t attack until he would. He didn’t want to his opponent to read him. He didn’t want to make a mistake to hurt them. Deucalion’s scent was death and rage.

“Get ready.” Scott warned.

Before an attack, everything seemed to move in slow motion around him. Deucalion was no longer fast. As he leaped from the tree, he gave the others a signal to move out the way. Bracing himself he heard a shrill scream behind him.

**_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_ **

Shocked at the other alpha being thrown in the tree. The loud crash made them turn to look at her.

Lydia looked at her hands. Did she just do that? The alpha turned his head, looking at her with pride. Stiles eyes glistened with amazement. Allison aimed her bow, firing two arrows in it’s chest. A third one just to make sure it was stapled to the tree. She looked to Lydia. “He’s not dead.”

“Is he still going to die?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know.”

“That was simple. Too simple.” Scott approached the tree, with his claws. Only inches from him. He held his stomach at the dark blood dripping from the arrow wounds. The scars along his heart. He could no longer see him as Deucalion.

Allison listened to heartbeat carefully.

“Scott watch outttttttttttt!!!!”

The monster broke from the arrows, as Scott backed away. Instantly, gripping it’s arms shoving him into the ground as it’s face collided in the hard dirt. Stiles used his mental abilities, forcing his body into the ground as Scott got of it’s back.  Allison held it’s arms behind it’s back as Scott pierced the nape of his neck with his claws, rendering him unconscious.

“Do the laws of the supernatural work for the revived.” Lydia asked. “Can you entrap him in mountain ash?” Stiles raised to hand, as they stiffened hearing something approach them. Scott and Allison recognized their scents.

“Yes…..” Deaton and Marin came from the tree. They were furious with the teens. And the teens didn’t care.

“You were watching the whole time?” Scott asked.

“No. We just found you, but we knew you weren’t going to let to let this go.” Marin stared at her love. “We thought like Stiles.” They didn’t know where to be mad or thank them.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Stiles’ wit pissed them off more. Good. He wasn’t going to apologize for helping them especially in Deaton’s state. The teens watched Marin hold her tears for her fallen husband. 

“Mare. Don’t.” Deaton tried to protect her. She ignored him, turning his body around. Holding him in her arms. He wasn’t warm like he used to be. And he wasn’t her husband. Only a shell. “This is why we told you guys to stay out of it.”

“It doesn’t work like that. You can’t tell us to help, then take it back. We’ve helped every time.” Scott spoke for them. “You guys look at us still like we’re these little kids. And we aren’t. We’ve lost the same amount of people like you. And we’re still losing. Deaton you’re coughing up blood….You’re sick.”

“How do you know that?” He stared at Allison. Damn his telepathy. She didn’t back down.

“We had to know. And now we do.” Allison kept her eyes on the unconscious Deucalion.

“And you cant come here being hypocritical to us. You can’t stop us. So please just tell us where Jennifer is so we can go with you.” Stiles interjected.

“No.” Deaton helped Marin carry Deucalion with them.

“Please don’t.” Lydia felt the pain rush through her. “If you don’t let us go with you. You’re all going to die.”

“Better us than you.” Marin eyes glowed as the teens felt their bodies levitated in the air. Allison gripped Lydia’s hand as their feet left the ground.  

“Marin let us down.” Scott demanded. They tried to struggle against her mental hold. She looked up at them.

“That will keep you busy for a while. And if you decide to try to track us. We will bind your powers.” Deaton threatened.

TWTWTWTTWTTWTWTW

“They are coming……” Jennifer felt it. “You were right. Deaton and Marin haven’t changed.” She felt dizzy from the energy she lost. The nematon could only supply so much.

“My love.” Kali removed Jennifer’s hood from her head. “It does not scare me.” She grabbed her hand. “But you need to rest. Get stronger.” Kali gave her the olden mixture. She felt it when Deucalion became unconscious. She looked at her hands, flexing the fingers. Still foreign in her own body.

Tears fell from her eyes. They would pay with their lives for hurting them. Taking everything from them. She still felt the poisonous energy flow through her body by Deaton’s hand. He thought he was powerful enough to keep her dead. Her love was too determined and resilient.

“And you have got to stop worrying about me.” She placed the hood on her head. She felt ashamed that the alpha still loved her after all this time. She kept her promise. Death would not keep them apart. Her hands waved as the cup sat itself down. Her powers were returning slowly but surely. Soon she would get her form back.

“Are we going to go after Braeden? Let me do it?”

“In due time. Let the twins have their fun with her. Right now they need to believe they have the upper hand.”

“Do they?”

“No…..Marin is too enamored to think of anything else besides her lost love. It’s what she got for trying to hurt me through you. Let’s both get our rest.” Kali held her hand.

“The others are hungry. Thirsty for blood. But I want to save Marin for last.” Jennifer stiffened.

“It is not what you think…..” Kali gripped her hand. “They are ready”

“Then it is time….”

TWTWTWTWTW

“They aren’t in town anymore.” Stiles couldn’t feel their presence. Slowly, their bodies fell towards the ground, landing on their backs.

“Everyone ok?” Scott helped Allison up. Stiles helped Lydia as she wiped the grass off her dress.

“You mean except our egos.” Allison huffed.

“Remind me to wear pants from now on.” Lydia said. The three laughed. “What?”

“You in pants is an oxymoron.” Scott stated. “I didn’t even know you had a pair of pants.” Him and Allison laughed together.

“Laugh it up,” She blushed as Stiles noted her wit. “but for your information. I do own pants. And boots. Even flats.” Her sarcasm even made her laugh. “Am I really that prissy?”

“Yes…” They answered. “But we love you for that.” Allison put her arm around her, giving Stiles a sneaky smirk as they walked back to their cars. They were being mindful of the tree stomps as they used their phones for flashlights. “So had that ever happened to you before? Targeting your voice like that?”

“No…. It only worked because I was scared. I want to be able to control this. Use it at given chance. Like my grandmother could.”

“You will.” Stiles said.

 

 


End file.
